


Gift ved første blikk

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Gift ved første blikk, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, Slow burn (ironisk nok)
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Isak er lei av Tinder, Grindr og sjekking på byen. Han er klar for å finne den store kjærligheten, og melder seg på "Gift ved første blikk" på TVNorge.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jeg skal gifte meg om én uke". Isak ønsker bare å få denne samtalen overstått. Har gruet seg enormt til å fortelle nyheten til kompisene, tviler på at de kommer til å forstå.

Ordene føles uvant på tunga. Noe han aldri har sagt før, aldri har tenkt på eller vurdert. Har ikke sett på seg selv som en brudgom og ektemann før. Vært singel nesten hele livet, bodd alene og datet sporadisk. Den eneste i gjengen uten kone og barn, den voksne som plasseres på bordet med de single under tyve i andres bryllup. Som må høre dem snakke om hooking og ons.

Helt ærlig er det veldig ensomt. Å tilbringe utallige kvelder og helger alene, uten noen å dele opplevelsene med. Noen å le og snakke om alt med. En å spise middag med. Isak mistenker at det er derfor han ble så dratt mot dette prosjektet. Et siste krampetak for å finne kjærligheten. Av én eller annen grunn føles det riktig å gifte seg nå, som en usynlig kraft som drar han mot dette merkelige og kontroversielle konseptet.

"Serr?" Magnus spretter opp av sofaen, slår seg på låret og ler den høye, hese latteren sin. "Skal DU gifte deg? Mr. always single". Han ser mot Mahdi og Jonas, prøver å få dem med på den voldsomme reaksjonen hans. Tydelig at han synes dette er hysterisk morsomt.

Jonas beholder roen, blir sittende i sofaen med sin vanlige, forståelsesfulle mine. Rynker brynene forsiktig, som om han prøver å forstå hva som skjer. Som om det er noe som skurrer, forståelig nok. At Isak skulle dra med seg et kamerateam på guttekvelden, og annonsere at han skal gifte seg, var nok det siste de forventet. Isak, som ikke har vært i et forhold på årevis.

"Hvem skal du gifte deg med?" Alltid like rasjonelle Jonas prøver å gjøre situasjonen mer forståelig. Få tilgang på den delen av historien som vil gi alt mer mening.

"Ehm". Isak snur seg mot produsenten, som smiler oppmuntrende. Kjenner at nervene gjør ham litt svimmel, og tørker håndflatene diskret på buksa. Trekker pusten dypt og stålsetter seg. "Jeg vet ikke".

Han hører sine egne ord, kjenner hvordan det gir ham en blanding av stor glede og voldsom angst. Det føles riktig, magefølelsen og hjertet er skråsikker. Men hodet og logikken stritter hardt imot. Innerst inne vet han at det er galskap. Han, som alltid har tatt fornuftige valg. Studert medisin, fått en trygg jobb, kjøpt en fin leilighet. Som sparer til pensjon og som fyller opp BSUen hvert år. Han som alltid overveier alt og tar fornuftige valg, skal plutselig gifte seg med en fremmed. På TV.

"Du vet ikke?". Jonas ser fremdeles lost ut, tydelig at svaret hans ikke ga en god nok forklaring. At han ikke skjønner hva Isak prøver å formidle. Han trekker pusten dypt, og lar ordene slippe løs. Er nødt til å forklare hva som skjer.

"Jeg skal være med i et TV-program som heter Gift ved første blikk". Han snakker sakte, føler at det er viktig at kompisene forstår. Vet at mange kommer til å dømme, le og gjemme seg bak puta. Han har sett programmet, og vet at det er skikkelig cringe. Klarer ikke forklare hvorfor det likevel føles som helt riktig avgjørelse. "Ekspertene har funnet en som de mener er perfekt for meg. Jeg gifter meg om én uke, med en fremmed".

Han lukker øynene, som for å beskytte seg mot reaksjonen. Åpner dem forsiktig på gløtt, titter bort på kompisene.

Det er helt musestille i rommet, kunne hørt en knappenål falle i gulvet. Til og med Magnus virker lamslått. De veksler noen blikk som helt tydelig sier "Har det klikka for han eller?". Isak svelger hardt, snur seg mot produsenten igjen. Trenger moralsk støtte, men får bare et lite, beroligende smil i retur.

Sekundene tikker forbi. Han teller inni seg. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Stålsetter seg for hån eller kjeft.

Til slutt er det Magnus sin høye, fornøyde latter som bryter stillheten. "Fyyy faen, så kult. Vilde elsker det programmet, hun kommer til å flippe". Han blir dratt inn i en stor klem, og slipper ut pusten som han ikke en gang var klar over at han holdt inne.

Jonas og Mahdi reiser seg fra sofaen nesten samtidig, og drar ham inn i en gigantisk gruppeklem. "Glad på dine vegne, kompis" sier Jonas fornøyd. "Ja, det er på tide at du slår deg til ro". Mahdi klapper ham støttende på skulderen.

De anspente musklene til Isak slapper endelig av, og den trillende latteren hans fyller rommet. Takknemlighet for at han har kompisenes støtte, at han ikke må stå helt alene i dette prosjektet.

Han har alltid visst at han er velsignet med bra kompiser. Men at de støtter ham så betingelsesløst i hans livs merkeligste valg, hans mest risikofylte avgjørelse, er ufattelig deilig. Som en stor byrde har blitt løftet fra hans skuldre.

Det eneste som mangler i livet hans nå, er mannen han skal gifte seg med om én uke. Da kommer endelig alle brikkene til å falle på plass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just happened.... noen tanker? 
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for gode innspill <3


	2. Chapter 2

"Hvordan er drømmemannen din da?". Isak sitter i sofaen hjemme i leiligheten, blir filmet og intervjuet av en kameramann i produksjonsteamet. De siste timene har han fortalt mer om seg selv enn noen gang tidligere i livet. Er vanligvis ikke så glad i å utlevere seg til andre, men vet at det er nødvendig for at TV-seerne skal få et inntrykk av hvem han er. At de som sitter hjemme i sofaen skal kunne leve seg inn i hans ønske om å finne kjærligheten.

"Hmm, han er nok en logisk og rasjonell type, tror jeg. Sosial, og glad i øl". Isak tenker seg om, aner egentlig ikke hvordan drømmemannen er. Har alltid tenkt at han kommer til å merke det når vedkommende dukker opp. At det ikke er vits å skrive noen lang liste over kriterier. De han har datet tidligere har ikke hatt noen spesielle likhetstrekk, annet enn at de har vært veldig ordentlige typer. "Jeg stoler på ekspertene" sier han.

Før han ble valgt ut som én av seks personer som skal gifte seg på TV, gikk han gjennom en lang rekke tester og intervjuer. Pratet med en prest og en psykolog, tok personlighetstest og IQ-test. Alt for å finne den perfekte mannen for ham. Han svarte på spørsmål om barndommen, fremtidsdrømmer, yrke, hobbyer og selvbilde. Om hva han ser etter i en partner, og hvordan han takler konflikter. Alt mulig.

Vanligvis ville han tenkt at det var urealistisk å finne kjærligheten på denne måten, å la noen andre bestemme hvem han skal gifte seg med. Likevel er det noe med den systematiske analyseringen som gir ham trygghet. Som om en kalkulator har regnet seg frem til et fasitsvar med to streker under. Han føler seg helt sikker på at han skal gifte seg med en som passer for ham, en som er kompatibel.

"Er det noe mer du vil gjøre før du gifter deg?". Mannen bak kamera stiller spørsmål etter spørsmål, prøver å få Isak til å åpne seg enda mer.

Han tenker seg om, tenker på alt han må legge bak seg når han gifter seg. Friheten, dating, tilfeldig sex, den altoppslukende ensomheten. Det føles mer enn greit.

"Ja, faktisk". Isak tar opp mobilen sin, og med lette fingre sletter han appene Tinder og Grindr. Nyter følelsen av å se at de forsvinner for mobilen. Tar et siste farvel med det ensomme singellivet. Han vet at kjærligheten ikke finnes inne i mobilen. Forhåpentligvis finnes den her, i dette prosjektet. "Nå er jeg klar" sier han med et fornøyd smil.

Etter enda én time med filming i leiligheten, drar de videre til en brudesalong i sentrum. Isak føler seg mentalt og fysisk utslitt, men har ikke noe valg. Vet at de må presse inn mest mulig filming av forberedelsene til den store dagen. At leserne må ta del i livet hans før han gifter seg, for å kunne leve seg inn i og engasjere seg i ekteskapet hans.

Heldigvis står Jonas på utsiden og gliser når de kommer kjørende. "Der er jo brudgommen, jo" sier han ertende. Tydelig at han fremdeles synes at ordene er litt fremmed. Selv har han vært gift i tre år, men hadde nok ikke forventet at det skulle skje med Isak med det første. Evig single Isak, som ikke har vært i nærheten av en forlovelse noen gang.

"Her er jeg". Isak smaker litt på ordet. Brudgom. Det føles voksent og seriøst. "Skal vi gå inn?".

Salongen er åpen og lys, full av brudekjoler og unge butikkansatte. "Hjertelig velkommen til oss" sier hun ene muntert. De har avklart på forhånd at det er greit å filme i salongen, og det er tydelig at hun ønsker å fremstille seg selv og butikken best mulig. "Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med i dag?"

"Ehm, jeg skal gifte meg. Trenger smoking eller dress" svarer Isak usikkert. Han er ikke helt sikker på hva han er ute etter. Vil jo at den fremtidige ektemannen hans skal få et så riktig inntrykk av ham som mulig på bryllupsdagen. Ønsker å se best mulig ut.

"Gratulerer så mye. Vi har et stort utvalg av dresser og smokinger, hva tror du bruden liker?".

Der er den, heteronormativen, som Isak har kjempet mot hele livet. Som alltid har plaget ham, men som han heldigvis bryr seg mindre og mindre om jo eldre han blir. Han vet at det ikke er slemt ment, men er lei av at han må presisere legningen sin hele tiden. I denne situasjonen er det likevel konseptet rundt bryllupet det er mest ubehagelig å prate om.

"Jeg vet ikke hva den andre brudgommen liker. Det er et blind-bryllup, på en måte". Han hater å måtte forklare, men skjønner jo at det er nødvendig. Venter spent for å se reaksjonen til den unge butikkmedarbeideren. Vet at han må forberede seg på en rekke ulike reaksjoner i månedene som kommer.

"Ååå, er det gift ved første blikk? Jeg fikk ikke beskjed om hvilket program dere filmer til. Så utrolig romantisk". Den entusiastiske reaksjonen gjør at både Isak og Jonas begynner å le. Jonas slenger armen rundt skuldrene hans og smiler. "Det er veldig romantisk. Jeg er forlover, og trenger også et pent antrekk" sier han.

"Selvfølgelig". Jenta smiler fornøyd, og viser vei til prøverommene innerst i lokalet. Finner frem blå og sorte smokinger, og dresser i ulike farger.

"Tror du "drømmemannen min" liker denne?" spør Isak ironisk. Han tviler på at en slik person finnes, håper bare at han skal gifte seg med én som han liker. En ordentlig og praktisk type. Han står foran speilet, studerer seg selv i en klassisk og elegant smoking. Tenker at han virkelig ser ut som en brudgom, hvor rart det enn høres ut.

"Du ser knallbra ut" svarer Jonas. "Men den er ikke så veldig deg, hvis du skjønner?”.

Jonas har rett. Isak skal møte fyren for første gang foran presten, og det er viktig å gi et visst inntrykk av hvem han er som person. Et hint om personligheten hans. Da er ikke en stiv smoking riktig valg.

Til slutt velger han en brun dress med grå skjorte, som Jonas påstår vil slå den andre brudgommen i bakken av beundring. Isak håper virkelig at det stemmer. De ansatte tar mål til nødvendige endringer, og produksjonsteamet betaler for å leie klærne. De har dårlig tid, og betaler ekstra for å få klærne klare innen noen få dager.

"Hva slags type mann tror du Isak _ikke_ passer med da?". Kameramannen intervjuer Jonas mens de venter, prøver å få et bedre inntrykk av hva Isak forventer. Er nok ikke helt fornøyd med svarene hans alltid, mener ofte at de er for kortfattet.

"Hmm, typisk hipstertype. Kunstner eller noe sånt. Han er alt for logisk anlagt til det". Isak nikker, helt enig i det Jonas sier. "Bør være avslappet og cool, kanskje økonom eller noe sånt?" fortsetter han.

Isak smiler, tenker at etter alle testene og prøvene han har gått gjennom for å finne "drømmemannen", kan han umulig ende opp med en pretensiøs kunstnertype. Det føles helt umulig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, hvem tror dere Isak skal gifte seg med da?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Hvordan føles det? Er du nervøs?”. Isak står foran speilet sammen med Jonas. Studerer dressen som sitter perfekt, håret som er stylet litt bakover. Føler oppriktig at han ser bra ut, at dette kommer til å gå bra.

“Nope, bare gira på å møte han”. Om noen minutter skal han møte fyren, gifte seg og oppleve starten på sin egen kjærlighetshistorie. Han burde sikkert være nervøs, men akkurat nå er han mest gira på å komme i gang.

“Tror du at det er drømmemannen da?”. Jonas er fremdeles litt skeptisk. Er mer opptatt av tiltrekning og begjær, enn av hvem noen eksperter teoretisk sett mener at man passer sammen med. Han er nok litt for følelsesmenneske til å vurdere en slik teoretisk paring. Men for Isak er denne måten å finne kjærligheten på helt logisk og fornuftig. Magefølelsen er skråsikker på at dette er riktig.

“Jeg tror ekspertene har funnet en jeg passer sammen med». Han vet at det sikkert er litt naivt, at mange av parene i de tidligere sesongene har endt opp med å skilles. Men han har aldri blitt så trukket mot noe på denne måten før. Han bare så en reklame på TV om at de søkte etter single mennesker som ønsker å gifte seg, og visste at han måtte melde seg på. Følte seg dratt mot det, som en magnet.

Ett eller annet i underbevisstheten styrer ham mot dette bryllupet, mot denne mannen. Og da er det idiotisk å motstå. Risikere å gå glipp av muligheten til å finne kjærligheten, til å forlate den ensomme hverdagen for godt.

“Vi begynner om fem minutter. Du må gå inn nå, Jonas”. Produsenten prøver å styre Jonas ut av rommet, mot der vielsen skal foregå. Der den kommende mannen hans står og venter. Tanken fyller Isak med pirrende forventning.

“Lykke til, Issy. Dette kommer til å gå kjempebra”. Jonas omfavner ham i en siste klem, før han går ut av rommet. Isak står igjen alene med kameramannen, trekker pusten dypt noen ganger. Lukker øynene.

Han har drømt om bryllupet flere netter på rad. Sett for seg en ansiktsløs person. Drømt om at det både blir kjærlighet og bryllup ved første blikk. At begge føler det samme, og at det ikke er noen tvil for noen av dem.

“Er du klar?”. Kameramannen prøver som vanlig å få Isak til å åpne seg om følelsene sine, synes nok at han er litt for reservert. “Aldri vært så klar for noe i hele mitt liv” svarer han. Utrolig nok er det sannheten. Han er veldig klar for å endelig møte denne personen.

Isak og kameramannen stiller seg på utsiden av vigselsrommet, hører at vennene og familien hans sitter på innsiden. Det er mye prat og latter. Gjennom døra hører han at Magnus og Jonas ler, at faren hans hilser på noen.

Etter noen minutter blir det plutselig helt stille. En person kommer inn i rommet, og sier “halla” med en mørk, mandig stemme. Isak hører at personen hilser på foreldrene hans, at han presenterer seg som brudgommen.

Med ett blir han slått av en enorm nervøsitet og redsel. Han er minutter fra å møte og gifte seg med denne mannen. En fremmed med mørk, sexy stemme. Som ekspertene har valgt etter nøye overveielser.

Han er klar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå nærmer det seg, men hvem er denne mystiske brudgommen da?
> 
> Som alltid en stor takk til dyktige Kikki1 <3


	4. Chapter 4

“Bare gå inn”. Kameramannen nikker oppmuntrende, gir tegn til at alt er klart. Isak må bare åpne døra, og gå inn i vigselsrommet. Møte den kommende ektemannen sin for første gang. Han lukker øynene, trekker pusten dypt et par ganger. Stålsetter seg for det som venter. This is it. Det er dette han har ventet på, drømt om og grudd seg til.

Nå skjer det.

Han åpner den tunge tredøra sakte, stikker hodet forsiktig inn. Ser på alle gjestene, festkledde familiemedlemmer med store smil. Han lar blikket gli mot midten av rommet, der hvor presten står. På venstre side står det en mann med sort dress og tversoversløyfe. Lange bein, slank kropp, stilig hår og blendende vakkert smil. Er det han?

Isak kjenner plutselig at han blir litt mo i knærne, beveger seg fremover på ustødige bein. Hjertet banker litt for hardt, og det føles som om kroppen vibrerer. Han nistirrer på mannen som venter der fremme. Det peneste mennesket han noensinne har sett.

“Halla”. Mannen smiler så bredt at øynene nesten forsvinner. Det levende blikket hans skinner, og Isak kan ikke gjøre annet enn å smile tilbake. Det er det flotteste smilet han noen gang har sett.

Er det seriøst denne mannen han skal gifte seg med? Isak har aldri sett på seg selv som stygg eller lite attraktiv. Han vet at de blonde krøllene er sjarmerende, og at mange menn synes han er tiltrekkende. Men denne mannen er i en helt annen liga. Han er så flott at Isak ikke helt klarer å sette ord på det. De ser hverandre inn i øynene, med store, fornøyde smil. Som om begge sliter med å forstå at dette er virkelig.

“Ehm, hei”. De håndhilser forsiktig. Hånda hans føles myk og varm, og passer perfekt i Isak sin. Helt perfekt. Så perfekt at Isak ikke får med seg navnet hans, er for fokusert på dette fine mennesket foran seg. Glemmer nesten hvor de er, at de faktisk skal gifte seg. 

Presten kremter forsiktig, bryter den intense blikkontakten. Tvinger dem tilbake til øyeblikket, til det som skal skje. 

“Det er en stor ære og glede for meg å få lov å vie dere, og dele denne store dagen med dere. Dere har ikke hatt tid til å bli kjent med hverandre, men jeg tror på at kjærligheten kan vokse seg sterk. Størst av alt er kjærligheten”. 

Isak stirrer på mannen foran seg mens presten prater. Ser på de glitrende, vennlige øynene. Det fine smilet. Føler seg som det heldigste mennesket i verden.

“Og nå spør deg, vil du ha Isak Valtersen som står ved din side til din ektefelle?”. 

Alle blikkene er rettet mot den pene, navnløse mannen. Isak holder pusten, venter på svaret. Håper virkelig at det er ja. Øynene deres møtes igjen, og mannen smiler før han svarer “ja”, med høy og klar stemme. Isak slipper pusten ut, smiler forsiktig. Lettet over at dette skjer, at dette virkelig er mannen han skal gifte seg med.

“Så spør jeg deg, Isak Valtersen, vil du ha Even Bech Næsheim som står ved din side til din ektefelle?”

Even. Han heter Even. Isak tenker at navnet passer helt perfekt.

“Ja” forter han seg å svare. Vil ikke at Even plutselig skal ombestemme seg, vil veldig gjerne få lov til å bli kjent med dette nydelige mennesket. Even slipper ut en liten latter, og smiler bredt. Tar tak i den ene hånda hans, og klemmer forsiktig. Som et lite, privat øyeblikk mellom dem to. Foran alle de er glade i.

“Siden dere nå – i vitners nærvær – har lovet hverandre å leve sammen i ekteskap, erklærer jeg dere med dette for å være rette ektefolk” sier presten.

Rette ektefolk, to personer som har forpliktet seg til hverandre for resten av livet. Isak smaker på ordene, kjenner at en fornøyd kribling sprer seg i kroppen. 

Det finnes definitivt verre mennesker å være gift med. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selvfølgelig var det Even! Vart du skræmt no? 
> 
> Hvordan tror dere dette kommer til å gå da?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest <3


	5. Chapter 5

“Stå litt tettere sammen. Smil”. Bryllupsfotografen får dem til å posere i ulike posisjoner. Sittende, stående, i hverandres armer, med litt avstand. Isak liker best de bildene som skal være helt inntil. Elsker å kjenne den mannlige lukten til Even, en blanding av parfyme og deilig kroppslukt. 

Han fatter ikke at han har vært så heldig. At dette er ektemannen hans, at han mest sannsynlig skal få ha sex med denne deilige mannen. Tanken sender kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen. 

“Gi hverandre et kyss”. Kameramannen er fokusert på oppgaven, stirrer på dem gjennom linsa. Isak svelger hardt, ser bort på de fyldige leppene til Even. Ånden lukter friskt av tannkrem og vin. 

De kysset ikke under bryllupet, ga hverandre en klem i stedet. Var vel for overveldet av situasjonen til å tenke på noe mer. Men nå har de fått roet seg litt, har pratet litt sammen og kjent på den intense kjemien. Isak vil mer enn gjerne kysse Even. Lengter etter å kjenne leppene hans mot sine egne.

Han lener seg forsiktig fremover, stålsetter seg for det som skal skje. Kan allerede kjenne hvordan følelsene varmer hele kroppen. 

Skuffelsen er derfor stor når Even snur hodet til siden, lar leppene lande på det venstre kinnet hans i stedet. Som et kyss mellom to venner. Det er så uventet at det stikker i brystet, og rødmen kommer snikende. Fy faen, så flaut. Å bli avvist foran TV-kameraene. 

Isak setter på et stramt, påtatt smil. Later som det ikke plager ham, at han ikke er skuffet. Trekker litt på skuldrene, ser andre veien. 

Hva er problemet til Even? De er jo gift, hvorfor kan de ikke kysse hverandre? 

“Herlig, se inn i kamera”. Begge gjør som kameramannen sier, og Isak prøver så godt han kan å slappe av. Smile naturlig og uanstrengt. Ikke overanalysere det vennskapelige kysset, holde vonde tanker borte.

“Perfekt. Da er vi ferdige”. 

Isak ser på Even, ektemannen hans, prøver å tolke oppførselen. Hvorfor er han så reservert? “Er alt ok?” spør han. Vil gjerne få et innblikk i tankene hans. 

“Jaja, alt er helt topp”. Even smiler det brede smilet sitt igjen, den herlige latteren hans fyller rommet. En latter som vekker all slags deilige følelser i kroppen til Isak. Gode følelser av beundring og lyst.

Kanskje han bare overanalyserer, kanskje de bare må bli litt bedre kjent først? Det er jo ikke alle som ønsker å kysse en nesten fremmed person.

“Fortell meg om deg selv da” sier Even med myk stemme. De setter seg ned i en sofa mens filmteamet dokumenterer hver minste bevegelse. 

“Å, ehm. Jeg jobber som allmennlege, bor på Majorstua. Digger øl og fotball”. Isak har alltid vært dårlig til å fortelle om seg selv, mistenker at det er én av grunnene til at han er så dårlig på dating. Føler seg alltid klein, vet ikke hva han skal si.

“Lege? Jøss, imponerende”. Even legger armen lekent rundt skuldrene hans, og klemmer forsiktig. “Ikke verst å være gift med en lege” sier han. 

Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt av komplimentet. Håper virkelig at han lever opp til forventningene, og at Even ikke er skuffet. Han vil gjerne vite alt om denne mannen, få innsikt i alle detaljene om hvem han er. “Fortell meg om deg da?”.

“Skal vi se. Jeg er 32 år, nettopp ferdig med en bachelor i kunsthistorie og visuelle studier. Bor på Etterstad”. Even smiler mens han prater, tydelig stolt av det han forteller.

Isak myser, prøver å vurdere om han kødder. Det er ingen tegn til humor eller tull i stemmeleie eller mimikk. 

Bachelor i kunsthistorie? Seriøst?

“Åja”. Isak nikker, prøver å virke imponert. Hadde aldri sett for seg at han kunne passe sammen med en kunstnertype, en slask som ikke fullfører en bachelorgrad før han er 32 år. Hvorfor tror ekspertene at det er en god match?

Han ser bort på de blå, klare øynene, prøver å glemme alt om utdanning og interesser. Ekspertene har spleiset dem av en grunn, og han må bare stole på dem. Må stole på den umiddelbare tiltrekningen mellom dem. På lysten og ønsket om å holde rundt og kysse denne attraktive mannen.

“Nå begynner bryllupsfesten”. Produsenten avbryter øyeblikket mellom dem, tvinger dem tilbake til virkeligheten. Til innspillingen av TV-programmet. De er her av en grunn, for å feire bryllupet sammen med familie og venner.

“Kom igjen”. Even reiser seg, tar Isak i hånda og drar ham opp fra sofaen. På nytt blir Isak slått av hvor myke og varme hendene hans er. Hvor godt det føles å holde dem. Han kan definitivt se bort fra at Even er en hipster, så lenge han kan fortsette å holde disse hendene. Kjenne den gode lukten, være i nærheten av denne mannen. 

Kanskje det har vært problemet hans hele tiden? Kanskje han har datet feil type menn, og derfor endt opp med å være singel i alle disse årene? 

Foreløpig føles det som om ekspertene har gjort en veldig god jobb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva er greia med Even da? 
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 som har betalest <3


	6. Chapter 6

De går hånd i hånd inn i festsalen, blir møtt med jubel og applaus fra alle de er glade i. Isak kjenner gleden spre seg i kroppen, og smiler så mye at det nesten gjør vondt. En lykkerus som er bedre enn han noen gang hadde sett for seg, eller turt å håpe på. 

Feststemningen er på plass, og det er tydelig at gjestene allerede har tatt seg noen glass vin. At de er klare for en skikkelig bryllupsfest. 

Isak hilser på familien til Even, og blir dratt inn i en god og myk klem av moren hans. “Velkommen i familien” hvisker hun. Det er  både hyggelig og overraskende. Han føler seg velkommen og ønsket i familien, til tross for at han er en totalt fremmed for dem. Til tross for at de ikke aner noe om ham. Følelsen er nesten overveldende. 

De går en runde rundt i rommet, prater med gjestene og  nipper til hvert sitt glass med champagne. Den varme hånda til Even holder hans hele tiden, de forlater aldri hverandres side. Det føles absolutt ikke som om de nettopp har møtt hverandre. Kjemien er  helt utrolig.

Til slutt finner de setene sine foran i midten. Alle gjestenes blikk er rettet mot dem, men det er helt greit. Mer enn greit. Even er så sjarmerende, så omgjengelig og morsom. Det føles som om Isak har skutt gullfuglen. 

“Bare sett deg ned, jeg kommer snart tilbake”. Even gir ham et lett kyss på kinnet igjen, de varme leppene streifer over den følsomme huden. Etterlater et ønske om mer, et ordentlig og lidenskapelig kyss. Isak tar seg selv i å håpe at Even forter seg, har ikke lyst til å være bort fra ham mer enn nødvendig. En rar tanke, med tanke på at de ikke har kjent hverandre i mer enn noen få timer. 

Isak setter seg ned, prater med Jonas og foreldrene sine. Venter på at Even skal komme tilbake. Snur seg mot inngangsdøra hele tiden. Venter og venter.

Fem minutter tikker forbi. Ti minutter blir til et kvarter, og Even har enda ikke kommet tilbake til plassen sin.

“Hvor blir det av Even da?”. Produsenten virker litt irritert. De er klare for å filme bryllupsmiddag og taler, gidder ikke vente unødig lenge. Even er sikkert bare på do eller noe, men det viser ikke de hensyn til. Produksjonsteamet har et strengt program, og faste planer som må følges.

"Jeg skal gå og se etter han” svarer Isak. Vil spare Even ubehaget med å bli oppsøkt på toalettet av én i produksjonsteamet. Føler at det er naturlig at han leter etter ham, de er jo tross alt gift. 

Gift. Ektemenn. Bundet sammen for livet. For en fantastisk tanke.

Han lister seg ut av salen, går med lange steg nedover korridoren mot toalettene. Helt i sine egne tanker, men bråstopper da han ser at Even står og prater med en kompis i andre enden. Spisser ørene da han hører starten av samtalen.

“Hva tenker du da?” spør kompisen.

“Helt ærlig så vet jeg ikke, er litt skuffet” svarer Even.

En kald, vond tåke sprer seg i kroppen. Det føles som om hele verden stopper opp. Even er skuffet, han er ikke fornøyd med jobben ekspertene har gjort. Han er ikke fornøyd med Isak. 

“Hva skal du gjøre da?” hører Isak at kompisen spør.

“Vetta faen jeg, er mye verre enn jeg trodde” svarer Even.

Isak smetter inn på toalettet, passer på å lukke døra uten å lage en lyd. Vil ikke at de skal oppdage at han overhørte samtalen. Lukker øynene, og lar skuffelsen skylle over ham. Tenker på alt som har skjedd i dag. Det avvisende kysset, de vennskapelige smilene, mangelen på flørting fra Evens side. Isak trodde at han bare var sjenert, eller prøvde å være respektfull. Nå viser det seg at Even er skuffet, at han ikke føler noe kjemi i det hele tatt. 

I flere uker har Isak gått rundt og vært skråsikker på at han endelig skulle finne den han skal dele livet med. At ekspertene hadde funnet en som han passer sammen med.

For første gang i sitt liv lyttet han mer til hjertet og magefølelsen, enn til logikken. Og hva endte han opp med? En kunstnerhippie som ikke en gang synes at Isak er attraktiv. Som gir opp før de har prøvd. Hvor dum går det an å bli? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> En stor takk til min beta Kikki1 <3


	7. Chapter 7

Isak blir værende på toalettet helt til han hører at Even og kompisen går tilbake til festen. Kjenner at skuffelsen stikker i brystet, skammen over å bli så brutalt avvist. 

Hva slags bullshit eksperter har de brukt i dette programmet? Psykologer som oppriktig tror at rasjonelle, fornuftige Isak passer sammen med en fyr som Even? Et ordentlig følelsesmenneske. En som dømmer etter førsteinntrykk.

Hva skjedde med like barn leker best? Kunne de ikke bare funnet en fornuftig revisor eller jurist? En som det i det minste var mulig å forstå seg på.

En altoppslukende, voldsom irritasjon bygger seg opp. Hva faen er dette her? Hvem tror denne fyren at han er. De har jo så vidt pratet sammen, hvordan kan han være skuffet allerede? Han vet så og si ingenting om Isak. Hvorfor meldte han seg på dette programmet hvis han ikke vil gi det en sjanse?

Klumpen i magen vokser seg større og større jo lenger han står innelåst på toalettet. Han har lyst til å brøle, slippe ut alle følelsene som sitter fast i kroppen. Slippe ut skuffelsen, den vonde anspentheten. Han skammer seg over sin egen optimisme, at han oppriktig trodde at kjemien mellom dem var bra. At det kunne bli noe mer mellom dem.

Bak sinnet ligger det en vond sårbarhet. Vissheten om at han snart må gå tilbake til det ensomme livet sitt. Livet hvor alle dagene er like. Fjordland-middag alene foran TVen hver kveld. En tom og kald seng. Et liv uten noen å dele hverdagene med.

Han lurer på hvordan det kommer til å bli fremstilt på TV. Om Isak kommer til å se ut som en skikkelig taper, som blir avvist allerede i bryllupet. En som ingen kan like eller falle for, som er desp nok til å melde seg på dette idiotiske opplegget.

Folk kommer garantert til å peke og le av ham på gata. Norges nye klovn. En jævla taper.

Han slår hardt inn i betongveggen, kjenner den vonde svien i håndflaten. Smerten tar fokus bort fra den stikkende følelsen i brystet, i alle fall et lite øyeblikk.

Fuck Even. Fuck Gift ved første blikk. Fuck alt.

Han går bort til vasken, lar det kalde vannet renne noen sekunder før han plasker det i ansiktet. Prøver å roe seg ned. Gnir håndflaten inn i øynene, vil bli kvitt det boblende raseriet. Den voldsomme skuffelsen og ydmykelsen. Klumpen som ligger som en stein i magen.

Et hardt bank på døra får ham til å skvette. Sender ham rett tilbake til nåtiden. Til bryllupet, og alle gjestene som venter.

“Isak?”. Den mørke stemmen til Even er klar gjennom døra. Høres vennlig og snill ut, jævla falske hykler. “Vi skal filme bryllupsmiddagen nå” sier han.

Isak slipper ut en liten, bitter latter. Bryllupsmiddagen. Feire at de har lovet å dele livet sammen, i gode og onde dager. What an irony.

“Kommer”. Han hører selv at bitterheten drypper fra stemmen hans. At han overhodet ikke høres lykkelig og fornøyd ut. Han lukker øynene, trekker pusten dypt noen ganger. Prøver å roe seg ned. Han må bare komme seg gjennom dette, holde ut noen timer til.

I morgen skal han kontakte produsenten, og høre om det er mulig å trekke seg fra hele prosjektet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva skjer nå da?
> 
> Tusen takk til dyktige Kikki1 <3


	8. Chapter 8

Isak åpner toalettdøra sakte, ser at Even er på vei inn i festsalen igjen. På nytt blir han slått av hvor pen den mannen er, bare trist at innsiden ikke matcher. Hvis skjønnheten kommer innenfra, er Even vrengt. Falske idiot.

Med tunge skritt går han mot festen, puster anstrengt for å beherske sinnet som bobler under overflaten. Kan høre latter og høylytt prat fra salen, tydelig at alle de andre er i et helt annet stemningsleie.

Han stopper opp, prøver å roe seg ned. Vil la seg smitte av den gira stemningen til gjestene. Er nødt til å dra på seg en usynlig maske, og late som ingenting resten av kvelden. La alle tro at han koser seg. Det er kun noen få timer, det må han klare. Han har ikke noe valg.

Forsiktig går han inn i salen, og igjen bryter gjestene ut i en spontan applaus. Even står å venter ved plassene deres, og smiler fornøyd. Smilet som Isak lot seg sjarmere av tidligere i dag, men nå vet han bedre. Nå vet han hva som skjuler seg bak fasaden. En frekk hykler.

“Halla, der er du jo”. Even holder ut hånda, prøver å gripe Isak sin. Nesten på instinkt stapper han begge hendene ned i lommene i dressbuksa, klistrer på et stramt smil.

Ikke faen om Even skal få lov til å holde ham i hånda. No way. “Mm. Her er jeg” svarer han, med en stemme som er drypper av spydighet.

Even rynker øyenbrynene, tydelig forvirret “Går det greit med deg eller?” spør han. Siden begge hendene til Isak er godt plantet nede i bukselommene, lar Even fingrene sine stryke over ryggen hans. I små, runde sirkler, som under andre omstendigheter ville vært veldig beroligende. Men ikke nå, ikke når det er drittsekken Even som gjør det.

Isak vrir seg hardt ut av grepet hans. “Mm. La oss bare få dette tullet overstått” svarer han med hard stemme.

Planen om å late som ingenting har allerede feilet totalt.

Greia er at Isak aldri har vært en flink skuespiller. Han har ofte problemer med å beherske temperamentet sitt, klarer i alle fall ikke late som han er forelsket og lykkelig. Ikke når han føler det på denne måten.

Even former leppene til det som ser ut som “Hva?”, men det kommer ingen lyd ut. Han virker helt satt ut, forvirret av den brå endringen i oppførselen til Isak. Han trodde sikkert at han var den smarte her. Den som hadde overtaket, som skulle late som han følte en kjemi. Late som han ønsket å være i dette ekteskapet.

Heldigvis lar ikke Isak seg lure.

Han setter seg hardt ned i stolen. Snur seg mot familien sin, unngår Even så godt som mulig. Han vet at de blir filmet, at det sikkert kommer til å virke helt merkelig på TV. Men han klarer ikke fake det. Er rett og slett for såret og skuffet. For flau over å vite at han tydeligvis ikke er bra nok for kunstnerhippien.

“Isak?”. Even prøver å få kontakt, stryker ham med varsomme bevegelser på overarmen.

“Drit i å snakk til meg. La oss bare spise i ro”. Isak hvisker ordene med sint stemme, hører selv hvor barnslig han virker. Orker ikke late som et eneste øyeblikk, vil bare komme seg bort fra dette håpløse ekteskapet. Bort fra Even. Aller helst vil han aldri se ham igjen.

“Okei”. Even løfter begge hendene, som om han overgir seg og gir opp. Forvirringen er fremdeles helt tydelig i ansiktet hans, og han ser usikkert rundt i rommet.

Isak løfter den ene hånda i været, vinker den ene produsenten bort til dem. Trenger å få avklart et par ting, orker ikke late som om alt er greit. Produsenten Mikael kommer småløpende over parkettgulvet, med hendene fulle av planer og papirer.

“Hva skjer a? Dere ser så sinna ut. Smil, dette er et bryllup”. Han ler, tydelig at han ikke forstår alvoret i situasjonen. Tror det er en merkelig spøk.

“Ville bare si at vi driter i bryllupstalene. Gir du beskjed til de andre? La oss bare spise, og få dette overstått” sier Isak.

“Ehh, hva?”. Blikket til Mikael flakker forvirret mellom dem, hele han ser ut som et stort spørsmålstegn. Etter noen sekunder nikker han heldigvis forsiktig, og løper tilbake til de andre.

Isak kjenner at Even beveger seg i stolen ved siden av seg, er i ferd med å protestere. Har sikkert tenkt til å si noe falskt og løgnaktig som alltid.

“Drit i, jeg gidder ikke dette greiene her”. Isak stopper ham før han kommer til orde. Borer blikket sitt inn i de blå øynene hans. "Dropp det. Hører du? Bare dropp det, for faen" hisser han.

Alt det undertrykte sinnet har kommet til overflaten, han orker ikke mer. Orker ikke tanken på å sitte her og høre på talen til Even. Om kjærlighet og forpliktelse. Smile påtatt og falskt, og late som om han liker det han hører. Det skjer ikke. Aldri i livet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Stor takk til Kikki1 som har betalest!


	9. Chapter 9

De sitter i stillheten under hele bryllupsmiddagen. Isak prøver så godt han kan å smile til gjestene innimellom. Vet at det er viktig å få gode bilder til TV-programmet, at de skal vise hele Norge at de er et lykkelig par. At de har troen på fremtiden sammen. For en urovekkende tanke.

Han vet at hele Norge kommer til å lure på hva han driver med, hvorfor de ikke prater sammen. Hvorfor stemningen er så trykket. De vet jo ikke forhistorien, de vet ikke hvor falsk Even er. At han har gitt opp før de har prøvd. Det eneste de har sett er at Even avviste kysset under fotograferingen, og kommer sikkert til å tenke at Isak overreagerer. At han ikke takler å vente, hele Norges dramaqueen. En klovn som alle kommer til å le av.

“Isa…” Even prøver igjen, men Isak holder bare opp en avvisende hånd. Gidder ikke se ham inn i øynene, kan ikke risikere å tro på det oppriktige ansiktsuttrykket hans. Kan ikke bli lurt av vennligheten hans igjen. 

Isak fullfører sin fjerde øl på under én time, holder flaska på høykant for å få med siste slurk. Tenker at han i det minste skal benytte seg av gratis alkohol og digg mat på produksjonsselskapets regning. Han vet at det er en tåpelig tanke, en slags forsvarsmekanisme. Alt for å få tankene bort fra den vonde klumpen i magen. Følelsen av å ikke være god nok.

Even beveger seg ukomfortabelt i stolen ved siden av. Det blir mer og mer tydelig at han er fortvilet, usikker på hva han bør gjøre og si. “Har jeg gjort noe?”. Stemmen er lav og bedende.

“Bare slutt” hvisker Isak tilbake med irritert stemme. Prøver å passe på at familiene deres ikke hører hva han sier, vil ikke dra flere inn i konflikten. Vil helst at færrest mulig skal vite at Isak ble så brutalt avvist på sin egen bryllupsdag. Som en jævla taper.

Han reiser seg irritert fra stolen, går med raske skritt mot produksjonsteamet som slapper av i en sofa. “Er vi ferdige eller?” spør han, med det han håper er et nøytralt toneleie. Prøver å smile. Vil helst fremstå mest mulig profesjonell og grei. Vet at han må ha dem på sitt lag hvis han skal klare å trekke seg fra innspillingen i morgen.

“Ja, vi er ferdige med filmingen. Resten av kvelden kan gjestene bare kose seg med dans og god drikke” svarer Mikael og myser. “Går det greit med deg eller?”.

“Jada, bare helt utslitt. Kan jeg gå opp på hotellrommet?”. Isak trenger å komme seg bort fra Even, bort fra hele situasjonen. Det som skulle være en fantastisk og spennende dag, har blitt snudd til et sant mareritt. Det eneste han ønsker nå er fred og ro.

“Selvfølgelig. Bare snakk med resepsjonen, vi har ordnet suite til dere” svarer han.

En fuckings suite. Til dere. Til Isak og Even, brudeparet. Faen, de skal selvfølgelig dele hotellrom. Det hadde han helt glemt. “Fett, takka” svarer han og prøver å virke fornøyd. Selv om det føles som om hele innsiden hans er i ferd med å revne. Av frustrasjon og anger. Aller helst skulle han ønske at han kunne skrudd tiden tilbake, latt være å sende inn en søknad til dette idiotiske TV-programmet. Tilbrakt kvelden alene foran TVen. Alt er bedre enn dette her.

Han går med raske steg ut av festsalen og mot resepsjonen. Vil rømme fra Even, orker ikke tanken på at han skal følge etter. Vil gjerne få anledning til å trekke seg tilbake alene, ta en kald dusj, klarne hodet litt. Få alle de vonde tankene og følelsene litt på avstand. 

Klekke ut en plan for hvordan han kan bli kvitt Even for alltid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg forstår at ikke alle liker utviklingen i denne historien, men jeg håper dere stoler på meg?
> 
> Tusen takk til min beta Kikki1 <3


	10. Chapter 10

Isak løfter hodet, lar det kalde vannet treffe ansiktet. Dusjen på Plaza er lav og trang, men det er greit. Så lenge han får roet seg litt ned, kvittet seg med det voldsomme sinnet. Han lukker øynene, nyter følelsen av at alle musklene endelig slapper av. Litt av den vonde anspentheten forlater kroppen. Håper på å skylle skuffelsen ned i sluket.

Han tenker på alt som har skjedd i dag, alle følelsene han har kjent på. Alt fra spenning og nervøsitet, lyst og pirrende optimisme, til enorm skuffelse og sinne. Han tenker på det kleine øyeblikket da Even snudde hodet bort. Samtalen han overhørte mellom Even og kompisen, og den voldsomme reaksjonen han fikk. 

Han innser selv at han kanskje overreagerte litt, at han burde ha prøvd hardere å late som ingenting. Det er ikke Even sin feil at han ikke føler noen kjemi, at han er skuffet over Isak. Det er en ærlig sak, smak og behag.   
  
Problemet er bare at Isak hadde så store forventninger, selv om han ikke helt turte å innrømme det overfor seg selv. Et stort håp om at det virkelig kunne bli noe mer mellom dem, at dette var personen han hadde drømt om og lengtet etter. At begge følte den ekstreme kjemien, den deilige kriblingen i kroppen. Skuffelsen var derfor så altoppslukende og vond da han innså at det ikke var tilfellet. At Even omtalte ham som “verre enn jeg trodde”. At hele Norge kommer til å få se avvisningen, og le av sinnet hans. Lure på hva som feiler ham. 

Faen altså.   
  
Det kalde vannet begynner å bli ubehagelig, og han bestemmer seg for å skru av. Prøve å få noen timers søvn, forhåpentligvis våkne med en bedre følelse i kroppen. Han tørker seg, skifter til joggebukse og t-skjorte og kryper opp i senga. Drar den glatte dyna over den lange kroppen, synker ned i de myke putene. Lukker øynene, kjenner at roen senker seg.   
  
Even har enda ikke kommet, kanskje han skaffet seg et eget hotellrom? Kanskje han er så skuffet over Isak og oppførselen hans, at han ikke orker å dele seng? Jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer angrer han på at han reagerte som han gjorde. At han ikke klarte å kontrollere sinnet sitt, som en jævla 12-åring. Han bestemmer seg for å be om unnskyldning i morgen, fortelle Even hva han overhørte og si at det er greit. At han forstår.   
  
Med den tanken i hodet faller han inn i en dyp søvn.   
  
  
  
*Dunk, smell, rasle*   
  
I det fjerne hører han lyder av noen som romsterer, en  glidelås som åpnes og vann som renner. Lenge tror han at det er en del av drømmen, om sommer og strender.  Gradvis  innser han at lydene kommer fra hotellrommet. At det er noen her.   
  
Forvirret setter han seg opp i senga, sperrer opp øynene. Ser på skikkelsen som står på badet med døra åpen. Lange bein, blondt hår. Even står å pusser tennene, tydelig uviten om at Isak er våken og følger med.   
  
Han kremter høyt, ser at Even skvetter og snur seg rundt. “Å.. halla. Trodde du sov”. Stemmen er både usikker og irritert. Tydelig at han har latt seg smitte av sinneutbruddet hans tidligere. Isak svarer ikke, bare stirrer på den flotte mannen. Pen og sjarmerende, men en slaskete kunstnertype som gir opp et ekteskap etter kun noen få timer. Rart at øyet og kroppen kan bedra ham så mye.   
  
“Mm”. Isak er enda i halvsøvne, klarer ikke helt å formulere en passende setning. Vet at han bør be om unnskyldning, at Even fortjener å høre det.   
  
“Er du seriøst sint enda?”. Even måper, rister oppgitt på hodet. “Fy faen ass. Ekspertene hadde rett” mumler han, mens han går mot kofferten sin.   
  
Isak rynker øyenbrynene og myser, lurer på om det bare er den tåkelagte hjernen hans som ikke klarer å forstå hva Even mener. Hva hadde ekspertene rett om?   
  
“Hva mener du?” spør han, mens Even stapper toalettsakene sine ned i kofferten. Han lukker glidelåsen hard igjen, løfter den opp og snur seg rundt.   
  
“Glem det. Jeg booker et nytt rom” sier han, og drar kofferten med seg ut av suiten før Isak rekker å protestere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leser på jodel at ikke alle er fornøyd med historien og fremdriften, men jeg velger å fortsette som planlagt. Håper det fremdeles er noen som vil lese?
> 
> Som alltid en kjempestor takk til Kikki1 <3


	11. Chapter 11

Isak blir liggende våken resten av natten. Tenker på kommentaren til Even. “Ekspertene hadde rett”, hva mente han med det? Har ekspertene fortalt noe om Isak til Even? De har ikke sagt et eneste ord om Even til ham. Faktisk har han ikke snakket med dem siden intervjuene og testene i starten av prosjektet. Har ikke vært i kontakt med noen siden bryllupet.

Jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer forvirret blir han over hele situasjonen.

De har gjennomgått personlighetstester, fortalt hva de leter etter og hva de ønsker. Hvorfor i all verden tror flere psykologer og parterapauter at Isak og Even passer sammen? Det må da ha skjedd en feil et sted? Kanskje Isak egentlig skulle ha giftet seg med noen andre? En fornuftig og staut kar, en realist. Han blir mer og mer overbevist om at det hele er en gigantisk misforståelse. En feil som det forhåpentligvis er mulig å rette opp i.

Han strekker seg etter mobilen, ser at han har to uleste SMSer fra Jonas.

 

> **Jonas**   
>    
>  21:43:   
>  Har dere lagt dere allerede??   
>    
>  22:19:   
>  Skjønner, kos dere ;) <3

Isak rister på hodet, Jonas misforstår alt. Tror sikkert at de la seg tidlig for å få alenetid sammen, at de nyter hverandres selskap. Forstår ikke at han la seg for å rømme fra situasjonen, at de ikke takler trynet på hverandre. At begge har innsett at dette ekteskapet er en enorm tabbe.

Med raske fingre slår han nummeret til produsenten, trenger å en oppklaring i dette tullet. I det minste en slags forklaring på hva som fikk ekspertene til å matche dem. Hva som fikk dem til å gjøre noe så idiotisk.

“Hei, det er Mikael” sier den muntre stemmen hans fra andre enden.

“Halla, det er Isak”.

“Halla. Hvordan gikk det med dere i går? Begge forsvant så tidlig”. Han høres glad ut, tydelig at han tror de skværet opp den tåpelige krangelen fra kvelden før. At han er overbevist om at de har hatt en fin natt i samme seng.

Isak ignorerer spørsmålet, går rett på sak.

“Jeg har et spørsmål. For å være helt ærlig, sliter jeg med å forstå at ekspertene spleiset meg med Even, etter alle de testene vi gikk gjennom. Kan jeg få se resultatene og begrunnelsen deres? Jeg trenger en forklaring”. Han prøver å høres bestemt ut, mener at han har krav på å få innblikk i sine egne dokumenter. Blir mer og mer overbevist om at det har skjedd en glipp ett eller annet sted, at han egentlig skulle giftet seg med noen andre.

“Ehh”. Mikael virker usikker og forvirret, han hører tydelig romstering og stemmer i bakgrunnen. “Er det noe galt?” spør han.

“Ja. Jeg trodde ekspertene skulle finne en person som jeg passer sammen med, ikke en som er min rake motsetning”. Isak hører selv at stemmen begynner å bli irritert. At han er utålmodig og klar for en oppklaring.

“Jeg… ehh... tror det kan bli litt vanskelig å få tak i de papirene”. Stemmen til Mikael er nølende. Han hvisker noe til noen andre, men Isak klarer ikke oppfatte hva. Kjenner at frustrasjonen blir mer og mer dominerende. Hvorfor er det vanskelig, er det ikke bare å spørre dem?

“Enten får jeg innsyn i de papirene, eller så trekker jeg meg fra hele TV-innspillingen”. Han mener det han sier, prøver å høres bestemt ut. Vil at Mikael skal forstå alvoret. Han orker ikke fortsette innspillingen slik som situasjonen er nå, krangle med Even i skjul og smile foran kamera. Bare tanken er utmattende.

Det blir stille i den andre enden i flere sekunder, før Mikael kremter forsiktig. “Jeg skal se hva jeg får til” sier han, og legger på.

Isak faller bakover i senga mot de myke putene. Lukker øynene, og føler seg optimistisk for første gang siden han overhørte samtalen i går. Mikael skal prøve å få tak i papirene. Han kommer til å innse tabben de har gjort, rette opp i alt. La Isak og Even skille seg, slik at Isak kan få gifte seg med personen han egentlig passer sammen med.

Da vil alle problemene bli løst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oppdateringsbonanza <3 
> 
> Noen tanker om historien? Hva er det Even snakker om?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 igjen <3


	12. Chapter 12

Isak går inn i frokostsalen, forsyner seg med egg og bacon, appelsinjuice og kaffe. Fyller opp et helt fat med god mat og fersk frukt. Tar med seg alt inn i spiseområdet, men stopper opp da han ser at Even allerede sitter der. Helt innerst, alene. Drikker te mens han stirrer alvorlig ut av vinduet.

Det er noe med holdningen og ansiktsuttrykket til Even som gjør at magen til Isak knyter seg. Han ser så fortvilet ut, nesten trist. For første gang begynner Isak å tenke over hvordan situasjonen oppleves for han. Som sikkert også ønsket å finne kjærligheten, gifte seg med en person som han passer sammen med. Han endte også opp med en som var hans rake motsetning, som oppførte seg som en drittunge under bryllupsmiddagen.

Det kan ikke være en god følelse i det hele tatt.

Med varsomme steg går han mot bordet. Stopper opp ved siden av Even og kremter lavt. Han snur seg, løfter øyenbrynene spørrende. Som om han ikke forstår hvorfor Isak er her. “Kan jeg sette meg ned?”. Han vil gjerne skvære opp, prøve å være venner. Eller i det minste bekjente, slippe å skilles som uvenner. Bokstavelig talt.

Even bare gir ham et skeptisk blikk, tydelig forvirret av den brå endringen i oppførselen hans igjen. Må sikkert tenke at Isak har en ustabil personlighetsforstyrrelse eller noe. “Jeg bare… tenkte at vi kunne prate?”. Stemmen skjelver litt, han innser at dette er viktig for ham. At han virkelig ønsker å rense luften mellom dem. Han likte jo Even veldig godt med én gang de møttes, er sikker på at de kan komme til en enighet. At begge ønsker det samme, nemlig å avslutte eksperimentet og dette håpløse ekteskapet.

"Okei”. Even trekker på skuldrene, nikker forsiktig. Ser på mens Isak setter ned brettet, og siger ned i stolen. De ser på hverandre, begge er helt stille. Sekundene tikker forbi, den høylytte stillheten vokser seg større og større. Begynner å bli skikkelig kleint. Isak svelger, tar en slurk av kaffen. Prøver å komme på noe å si.

“Så…” begynner han. “Jeg tror ekspertene har gjort en tabbe”. Han er rimelig sikker på at Even er enig, at de kan komme frem til en løsning. Men ordene gjør fremdeles at det stikker litt i magen. En ubehagelig følelse av at noe ikke stemmer.

“Okei?” sier Even igjen. Det eneste ordet han har sagt siden Isak kom bort til bordet.

Isak svelger hardt, bestemmer seg for å forklare ordentlig. “Det er jo opplagt. Jeg har spurt Mikael om å få innsyn i begrunnelsen” forklarer han. Forventer at Even skal nikke entusiastisk, at han skal være enig i at det må ha skjedd en glipp i systemet. Stirrer bort på den andre mannen, venter på et smil eller en positiv respons.

Even bare sperrer opp øynene, svelger vrangt og begynner å hoste opp teen. “Hva?” presser han ut. Høres helt sjokkert ut.

Hva er det Even ikke forstår? Det er vel opplagt? “Begrunnelsen til ekspertene vel, for hvorfor de spleiset oss. Svaret på testene”. Isak føler at han må gi ham informasjonen inn med teskje.

“Har Mikael sagt at du skal få se begrunnelsen?”. En lett rødfarge har tatt plass i kinnene til Even, han flakker med blikket. Ser plutselig veldig nervøs ut.

“Han skulle prøve, regner med at det er lett å spore opp”. Isak tar en ny slurk av kaffen, venter på en positiv reaksjon fra Even. Håper at han snart forstår greia, han kan vel umulig være så treig?

Men Even bare reiser seg brått fra stolen, og løfter opp brettet. “Sorry, må stikke” sier han over skulderen, mens han forter seg mot utgangen.

Isak sitter forvirret igjen, ser etter ham. Hva er greia med Even?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, hva er egentlig greia med Even?
> 
> Tusen til Kikki1 som alltid <3


	13. Chapter 13

I et spontant øyeblikk bestemmer Isak seg for å gå etter ham. Orker ikke sitte her som et spørsmålstegn, mens følelsene prikker i kroppen. Trenger å komme til en enighet, løse opp i misforståelsen én gang for alle.

“Even!”. Han roper nedover korridoren. Ser at Even er i ferd med å gå inn i heisen, løper etter ham. Setter foten inn i sprekken, t vinger o pp heisdøra.  Even ser oppriktig sjokkert ut, hadde tydeligvis ikke forventet at Isak skulle følge etter.   
  
Isak  trer  bestemt inn, stiller seg inntil veggen. Hører at døra lukkes. Igjen blir han slått av den deilige kroppslukten til Even. Lukten som fyller det lille rommet. 

Han ser bort, prøver å ikke tenke på det.  Må holde fokus på det som er viktig, nemlig å komme seg ut av dette ynkelige skuespillet av et ekteskap.

“Hva…?”. Even stirrer på ham med  de dype blå øynene. Rister lett på hodet, som om han lurer på hva Isak driver med. Han stirrer tilbake, stålsetter seg og tar sats.

“Jeg vil skilles, dette funker ikke”. Isak ser ned i bakken igjen, kan ikke la seg distrahere av mannen foran seg. Av den flotte kroppen, de fyldige leppene, det myke hå… Nei. Fokuser!

Det blir helt stille i heisen, Even lager ikke en lyd. Forvirret løfter Isak blikket, ser inn i de klare øynene. Øynene som plutselig ser store og veldig sårbare ut. Han lurer på hva Even tenker. Om han er lettet over at Isak deler disse tankene. Eller skuffet for at prosjektet ikke gikk som han håpet.

Før han rekker å summe seg, går Even to steg fremover. Tar tak i hodet hans med begge hendene , studerer ansiktet hans med et intenst blikk. Det føles som om en tåke f yller tomrommet mellom dem. Som om hele kroppen til Isak blir til gelé. Alle logiske tanker forlater hodet. Han svelger hardt, kjenner hvordan hjertet hamrer. Ansiktet til Even er så nære at det er vanskelig å se alle detaljene, men han vet at det er flott. At hver minste skjevhet er tiltrekkende.

Hva er det han driver med?

Plutselig lener Even seg fremover, presser leppene mot Isak sine. Bestemt og målbevisst. Som om han har ventet på det hele livet. Det er så uventet at Isak fryser til et øyeblikk. Hva skjer nå? Hvorfor vil han plutselig kysse ham? Etter å ha avvist ham i bryllupet. Etter å ha gjort det klart at han ikke følte noe kjemi i det hele tatt.

Det er som om den kroppslige reaksjonen tar over all fornuftig. Ønsket og lysten dominerer. Fuck it. Han slenger armene rundt skuldrene til Even, drar ham tett inntil seg. Gjør kysset dypere, kjenner hvordan hele kroppen vekkes til live. Even presser ham opp mot veggen, løfter ham opp på gelenderet. Leder de lange beina hans rundt hoftene sine, presser seg fremover. De myke leppene til Even er bestemte, dominerende. Han vet hva han vil, og hvordan han vil ha det.

Isak slipper ut et lite stønn. Kan ikke huske å ha blitt kysset på denne måten før. Så intenst og lidenskapelig. Så hot. Han kjenner at Even begynner å bli hard, at han presser underlivet fremover i rytmiske bevegelser. Det er så deilig, sender lyn gjennom hele kroppen hans.

Det eneste han klarer å tenke på er at han vil dra Even med seg tilbake til suiten. Kle av ham alle klærne, kysse hver centimeter av kroppen hans.

*Pling*

Heisen signaliserer at de har kommet ned til første etasje, døren begynner å åpne seg. Even trekker seg unna i rekordfart. Retter litt på buksa, og går ut i resepsjonen uten å se seg tilbake.

Isak blir stående igjen alene i heisen, andpusten og forvirret. Hva faen skjedde nå?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere om dette da?
> 
> Takk til Kikki1 for god hjelp <3


	14. Chapter 14

Heisdøra glir sakte igjen. Den svake lukten etter Even er igjen i det lille rommet. Isak er andpusten og veldig tent. Holder seg fast i gelenderet for å ikke falle i bakken. Trekker pusten dypt noen ganger. Hva var det som skjedde nå?

Det føles som om alt sinnet og skuffelsen han har følt det siste døgnet, plutselig har blitt omgjort til lyst. Det føltes alt for godt å være i Evens armer. Å kjenne de myke leppene hans mot sine. Kjenne det harde underlivet hans presset mot seg.

Isak har hørt om begrepet hatsex. Husker at Magnus hadde en crazy opplevelse etter å ha kranglet med Vilde for noen år siden. Men har aldri tidligere tenkt at det var noe han kunne like. At det var noe han kom til å lengte etter så intenst at det sitrer i hele kroppen. At hele han kom til å bli fylt av lyst bare av tanken.

Faen at de ble avbrutt. Tenk hva som kunne ha skjedd? De kunne hatt én hett opplevelse sammen før de skilte seg. Etterlatt et godt minne i stedet for bare skuffelse og sårede følelser. Kanskje hatt sitt livs beste sex. Hvis Even er like god i senga som han er til å kline, etterlater det ingen tvil.

Isak puster tungt, prøver å roe seg ned. Fjerne de pirrende tankene. Om den varme, myke huden til Even, de sterke armene som løftet ham opp.

*Pling*

Heisdøra åpner seg igjen med et pling, og han reiser seg opp. Prøver å ikke virke så fjern som han føler seg. Ser på det eldre ekteparet som kommer inn i rommet. “Skal du opp eller ned?” spør mannen vennlig.

Han vurderer det. Kanskje han skal ta heisen opp til suiten. Gi etter for lengselen etter hva som kunne vært, med god hjelp fra høyrehånda. Uansett hvor fristende det er, vet han at dette ikke er riktig tidspunkt. Han må finne Even, prate ut om alt. Finne ut hva som skjer.

“Ehh. Jeg skal ut”. Isak presser seg forbi, går med raske steg ut i resepsjonen. Hele produksjonsteamet sitter i sofaene og venter.

“Der er du jo”. Mikael kommer småløpende mot ham, ser rimelig stressa ut. “Vi har fått låne et møterom, Even venter der”. Han tar tak i albuen hans, og leder ham bestemt ned en liten korridor. Mot møterom 21.

De går inn døra, ser at Even allerede sitter der. Han stirrer ut vinduet, tydelig i sine egne tanker. Snur seg rundt i det de kommer inn i rommet, bryter ut i et stort smil. Fy faen, for et vakkert smil. Isak kan ikke gjøre noe annet enn å smile tilbake, er sjanseløs. Kjenner at han rødmer litt av tanken på hva de gjorde i heisen for noen minutter siden.

“Halla” sier Even med lav stemme. Isak tenker at stemmen hans er sexy, alt med han er deilig. Prøver å dytte tanken fra seg, fokusere på møtet. Lurer på om de skal diskutere ekteskapet.

“Okei, spill it. Hva er greia? Hvorfor krangler dere?”. Mikael har satt seg ned i stolen tvers overfor dem. Ser utålmodig ut, som om han er lei av tullet deres.

“Ehh, vi krangler ikke lenger”. Isak føler seg teit når han sier det, vet at de virker veldig barnslige. Han gruer seg til å se sin egen overreaksjon på TV. Får vondt i magen bare av tanken.

“Nei?”. Mikael puster lettet ut. “Det er jo fantastisk, da kan vi fortsette innspillingen?” spør han håpefullt.

“Nei, Isak vil skilles”. Even sitter helt alvorlig, stirrer på Isak med intense øyne mens han prater. Han ser skuffet ut, nesten trist.

Isak kjenner en vond klump i magen. En ubehagelig følelse av at noe ikke stemmer. Tanken på å ikke være i nærheten av Even, aldri få kysse han igjen.

“Isak… Du har forpliktet deg til dette prosjektet. Vi har allerede brukt masse penger på bryllupet”. Mikael virker oppgitt, gir dem begge et spørrende blikk. “Kan dere gi det en sjanse til?”.

Isak vil fremdeles komme til bunns i dette. Hvis ekspertene oppriktig mener at han passer sammen med Even, vil han gjerne vite hvorfor. Kanskje anstrenge seg for å gi det en sjanse. “Fikk du tak i de dokumentene eller?” spør han.

“Ehh” svarer Mikael nølende. “Ikke enda”. Han kaster et blikk bort på Even før han fortsetter. “Skal vi gjøre en deal? Dere fortsetter eksperiment, reiser på bryllupsreise og later som dere er lykkelige. Så skal du få se begrunnelsen”.

Det blir helt stille i rommet. Isak stirrer sjokkert på ham. Han kan vel ikke mene at de skal fake et forhold? Lure TV-seerne? “Mener du det?” spør han. Ser bort på Even, prøver å forstå situasjonen.

“Vi har som sagt brukt masse penger på dette ekteskapet allerede” svarer Mikael. Han virker sikker på at dette er den beste løsningen for alle.

Isak ser bort på Even, prøver å tolke kroppsspråket hans. Hva tenker han om denne galskapen? Isak vil veldig gjerne se den begrunnelsen, forhåpentligvis kan det gi ham litt ro i sjelen. En forståelse for alt som har skjedd det siste døgnet. Grunnen til at ekspertene valgte å spleise ham med akkurat Even.

Og kanskje de må kysse igjen? For at det hele skal virke troverdig?

“Okei, la oss gjøre det” svarer han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker?
> 
> Takk til Kikki1 som har betalest <3


	15. Chapter 15

“This is the key to the bridal suite” sier resepsjonisten, og holder frem en nøkkel. Isak svelger hardt. De er i ferd med å sjekke inn på hotellet, på en bryllupssuite. 

"Thank you”. Han tar imot nøkkelen, ser bort på Even. Lurer på hva han tenker. Synes han at det er kleint å dele rom? Det var jo ikke så vellykket sist, med krangling og en irritert Even som stormet ut av rommet. Det har jo skjedd en del siden da,  stemningen mellom dem er heldigvis bedre.

De har enda ikke snakket om alt som har skjedd, om hva Isak  overhørte i bryllupet og det lidenskapelige kysset i heisen. Isak har ikke fått svar på alt han lurer på. Hvorfor tok Even initiativ til kysset? Hvorfor ble han egentlig skuffet over ham i bryllupet? Hva betyr alt som har skjedd mellom dem?  Det føles uoverkommelig å stille Even de tusen spørsmål som romsterer rundt i hodet. Han klarer ikke finne de rette ordene. Det blir bare feil. Derfor tier han. Lar spørsmålene bli der de er, en langsom og ulmende brann som etterlater sviende brennmerker og fyller kroppen med mørk røyk.

Før de reiste rakk han bare en snarvisitt innom leiligheten for å pakke. Badeshorts og caps, solbriller og sandaler. Klar for helgetur til Barcelona med Even, Mikael og en kameramann. De neste dagene skal de late som de er lykkelige, vise TV-seerne at det er mulig å finne kjærligheten på denne måten. Fake at de er på bryllupsreise.

"Bare gå opp på rommet og oppfør dere naturlig. Kameramannen blir med dere”. Mikael er i jobbmodus,  u vitende om Isaks indre kamp. Egentlig skulle han ønske at Even var stygg og lite tiltrekkende. Da ville det definitivt vært lettere å spille kjæresten hans uten å bli tent. Uten å lure seg selv til å tro at det kan bli noe mer.

Innerst inne håper Isak at de skal få muligheten til å utforske den seksuelle kjemien. Kanskje fortsette der de slapp i heisen. Bare tanken sender elektriske bølger gjennom hele kroppen, fyller ham med forventning og lyst. Selv om han er rimelig sikker på at det er en dårlig idé, som å leke med ild. Legge opp til skuffelse og sårede følelser.

Kameramannen filmer mens de bærer koffertene bort til heisen. Skal vise TV-seerne at de er gira på tur, klare for å dyrke romantikken. Isak vet at turen også en gylden mulighet til å slette inntrykket som Norges nye TV-klovn. Ikke bare bli sett på som den barnslige hissigproppen. Taperen som ble avvist i sitt eget bryllup. Nå kan han vise at han er moden, en person som det er mulig å falle for.

De stiller seg foran heisen, venter i stillhet. Hjertet banker litt fortere av tanken på å være i en heis sammen med Even igjen. Han ser bort på ham, prøver å tolke kroppsspråket. Føler han det samme? Ut av det blå lener Even seg fremover, presser leppene sine mot hans i et raskt kyss. Det er nesten like brått og uventet som første gang. Varer bare et par sekunder, etterlater ham med et ønske om mer. Leppene til Even er så myke, så innbydende. Fristelsen til å dra ham mot seg igjen er stor. Vil gjerne gjøre kysset dypere, utforske den deilige følelsen som kribler i kroppen.

Isak ser spørrende inn i de klare øynene hans. Prøver å smile, vise at han ønsker å gjøre det igjen. Tenk at Even kysser ham så åpenlyst, foran alle menneskene i resepsjonen. Det må jo bety noe? Kanskje han har ombestemt seg? Kanskje han ikke er skuffet over Isak likevel?

Før han rekker å gjøre noe, hører han en lyd bak seg. Snur seg rundt, og får øye på en entusiastisk Mikael bak kamera. Med to tomler opp og et stort glis. Selvfølgelig. Isak glemte et øyeblikk at de blir filmet. At Even kysset ham for at ekteskapet skal virke troverdig.  E n del av skuespillet. Han kjenner at han rødmer, flau over at han nesten lot seg rive med. At han oppriktig trodde at det betydde noe.

“Kom igjen”. Mikael går inn i heisen, gir tegn til at de skal følge etter. Isak kjenner den store, varme hånda til Even i korsryggen ,  tommelen hans former små sirkler inn i det tynne stoffet i t-skjorta.

“Du er sikker på at du vil dette?”. Stemmen til Even er lav. Blikk hans lyser av omtanke. Som om han oppriktig bryr seg om Isaks vel og ve. Det gjør at det kiler litt i magen. En svak, deilig kiling som får ham til å smile.

Even virker som et  b ra menneske, det er ikke hans feil at situasjonen er så håpløs. At ekteskapet deres allerede er så mislykket. Det er ikke noe galt med noen av dem, de er bare ikke riktig for hverandre. For mange ulikheter som skiller dem. Even er et kunstnerisk følelsesmenneske, Isak en fornuftig realist.

“Jeg er sikker” svarer han bestemt. Det er mye som er verre enn et par dager i Barcelona med Even, kyssing og nærkontakt. Isak må bare passe på å ikke bli revet med, ikke innbille seg at det betyr noe mer. Holde følelsene på avstand, være realistisk.

Even løfter opp kofferten med høyre hånd, og tar tak i hånda til Isak med den andre. Klemmer forsiktig, som for å si “ Dette går bra”. Isak smiler takknemlig, klemmer tilbake. Som et privat øyeblikk mellom dem to, kommunikasjon uten ord. Uten at TV-kamera oppfatter det.

Ekspertene har spleiset dem for en grunn, det minste de kan gjøre er å prøve å være venner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan kommer dette til å gå da?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for kjempegod hjelp <3


	16. Chapter 16

Den første dagen av bryllupsreisen er fullpakket med aktiviteter. Sightseeing til Sagrada familia og Guell Park. Lunsj og champagne langs stranden, hånd i hånd. Even er en vanvittig flink skuespiller, passer hele tiden på å ha nærkontakt foran kamera. Kysser så ofte som mulig, får alt til å virke så troverdig.

Isak spiller med så godt han kan, merker at det blir mer og mer naturlig. Tenker mindre og mindre på at det er skuespill. Vet at det er skummelt, at han ikke må la seg rive med. Kan ikke risikere å få følelser. Even er tross alt en veldig attraktiv mann, med vennlige øyne, varme hender og myke lepper. Hvem som helst ville latt seg rive med, det er ikke til å unngå.

“Skal vi bade litt?”. Even drar ham mot stranda, mens kameramannen dilter etter. “Det er sikkert digg temperatur” sier han entusiastisk. Isak nikker, tenker at han trenger å roe seg litt ned. Kjøle ned kroppen, og dempe den varme følelsen som blir mer og mer fremtredende.

De legger fra seg tingene på en solseng, begynner å kle av seg. Even drar t-skjorta over hodet, og Isak klarer ikke la være å studere den lange overkroppen. Prøver å være diskret. Ser opp og ned på bleik hud, stram mage og slanke armer. De sterke lårene er fulle av lyse hår, rumpa er skikkelig fast.

Han svelger hardt, stirrer ned i sanden. Prøver å puste rolig, kan ikke la seg rive med. Han slenger av seg t-skjorta, flekser litt i tilfelle Even ser på ham. Vil vise de markerte musklene under den lyse huden. Løfter blikket, tar Even på fersk gjerning mens han sjekker ut brystkassen hans.

Lyst og spenning kribler i hele kroppen, tanken på at Even kanskje liker det han ser er mildt sagt pirrende. “Er du klar?”. Han tar tak i hånda til Even, drar ham med seg mot vannet. Legger armen rundt midjen hans, kjenner den varme og myke huden under fingertuppene. Even holder rundt ham mens de går lenger og lenger ut i vannet. Mer og mer av kroppene dekkes av vann, helt til det kun er hodene som vises over overflaten.

Even ser på ham med et spørrende blikk, som om han er usikker på hva de skal gjøre. Isak svarer med å dra ham helt inntil seg, klarer ikke la være. Presser leppene sine mot hans, prøvende og spørrende. Vet at kameramannen filmer fra land, prøver å overbevise seg selv om at det er en del av skuespillet.

Even svarer ivrig, gjør kysset dypere. “Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak” hvisker han mellom kyssene. Lar hånda skli nedover den nakne ryggen hans, under badebuksa. Over den følsomme huden på rumpa, forsiktig over sprekken. Isak sperrer overrasket opp øynene, puster tungt, kjenner at han begynner å bli tent. Det er utrolig hvor kåt han blir bare av å være nært inntil den halvnakne kroppen til Even.

Han kjenner at kyssene blir dypere, mer lidenskapelige. Presser seg fremover, vil at Even skal vite hvor tent han er. Hvor påvirket han blir av det som skjer mellom dem. Kjenner at Even er minst like hard, at han også har latt seg rive med.

Det er så pirrende, føles umulig å stoppe. Selv om han vet at det er en dårlig idé. At sex ikke er en del av avtalen, at det er noe som bare knytter dem tettere sammen. Gjør det vanskeligere å bryte båndet når de kommer hjem. Gir muligheter for kjærlighetssorg og vonde følelser.

De står langt fra land, det er ingen som kan se hva som skjer under vann. Det kan ikke være for TV-kameraene, det er kun for dem. Begjæret vinner over fornuften, det er uunngåelig.

Han fører hånda sakte over den stramme overkroppen til Even, nedover mot navlen og helt ned til badebuksa. Tar fingertuppen ned i strikken, noen centimeter nedover mot skrittet. Leker lett med hårene. Even puster tungt, Isak tar det som en oppfordring til å fortsette. Være enda modigere.

Han flytter fingrene lenger ned i badebuksa. tar tak rundt den harde lengden. Beveger hånda forsiktig. Even stønner lavt, biter ham forsiktig i underleppa. Sender gode følelser gjennom hele kroppen.

Hånda til Even flytter seg fra rumpa hans og frem til pikken. De beveger hendene opp og ned i samme takt. Puster tungt inn i hverandres munner, kyssene blir mer og mer kaotiske og paniske.

Det er så godt å kjenne den varme hånda til Even rundt seg i vannet. Kjenne det våte og det harde, hvordan det sender lyn gjennom hele kroppen. Isak vil bare ha mer, føle hvordan det er å være inni Even, hvordan det føles å ha Even inni seg. Er sikker på at det er ubeskrivelig deilig, når noe så enkelt som runking under vann føles så bra som dette. Så euforisk. Som noe han har lengtet etter i årevis.

Han nærmer seg klimaks i rekordfart, hører på pusten til Even at det er gjensidig. En bølge skyller gjennom kroppen. Strammer musklene, følelsen bygger seg opp, kjenner hvordan han spruter inn i hånda til Even. Hvordan den intense nytelsen sprer seg fra penisen og gjennom hele kroppen. Han krøller tærne, lukker øynene. Vil ta vare på den voldsomme og deilige følelsen. Trekker pusten dypt, prøver å roe seg.

Kysser Even lett på halsen, fortsetter å bevege hånda si i noen minutter til, før hele kroppen til Even strammer seg. Presser lett fremover, et svakt stønn slipper ut av de fyldige leppene hans. Han kommer hardt, med tydelige spasmer i kroppen. Drar Isak helt inntil seg, legger hodet ned på skulderen hans. Biter forsiktig gjennom orgasmen, holder hardt rundt ham.

De blir stående i flere minutter helt inntil hverandre. Begge puster tungt, prøver å komme seg fra det som nettopp skjedde. Den vanvittig deilige opplevelsen de delte under vannet.

Even løfter hodet, kysser ham lett på munnen. Smiler med hele ansiktet, øynene gløder. Isak biter seg lett i underleppa, smiler tilbake. Kjenner at sommerfugler flakser villt inne i magen. Han vet at dette var en dårlig idé, men det var umulig å stoppe. Den voldsomme tiltrekningen mellom dem er rett og slett umulig å motstå.

I Evens armer senker han skuldrene, fjerner noe av det beskyttende skjoldet han har holdt oppe de siste dagene. Lar de kriblende følelsene vokse i magen. Kanskje de kan se forbi ulikhetene, og få dette ekteskapet til å fungere likevel? Han aner ikke hva Even tenker, men et ørlite håp er sådd. Et håp om at dette er starten på noe mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ris eller ros?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for gode innspill <3


	17. Chapter 17

De kjemper seg mot land, strømmen gjør at de må holde godt fast i hverandre. Hjelpe hverandre fremover. Isak klager ikke, den våte huden til Even er deilig og myk. Tar tak i hendene hans, drar seg fremover. Deler små smil og flørtende blikk. Kameramannen har kollapset på en solseng, tydelig lei av å vente. Øynene hans er lukket, heldigvis uvitende om det som nettopp skjedde. Den vanvittig deilige opplevelsen de delte under vann.

De våte badebuksene klistrer seg til huden, etterlater lite til fantasien. Isak kaster et blikk bort på Even, nyter synet av den stramme kroppen hans. Tenk at de nettopp runket hverandre under vann. Kun fordi begge ville, ikke som en del av skuespillet. Ikke fordi de har noe å bevise. Det må vel bety noe? Det lille håpet vokser seg enda større når Even lener seg fremover og kysser ham igjen. Drar et tørt håndkle rundt kroppen hans, holder rundt ham med et fast grep. Smiler med øynene. 

Kamera er avslått, det er ingen de trenger å gjøre seg til for. Ingen grunn til at de skal være så intime. Isak har lyst til å spørre, få en avklaring én gang for alle. Redd for å leve seg for mye inn i dette hvis det ikke betyr noe for Even. Hvis de uansett har en utløpsdato. 

“Hva tenk…” begynner han, men blir avbrutt. 

“Der er dere jo, det var et langt bad”. Kameramannen setter seg opp i solsengen, myser forsiktig mot kveldssola. “Er dere klare for å dra tilbake til hotellet?”. Han strekker seg og gjesper, klar for å ta kvelden. 

Even drar Isak enda tettere inntil seg. Hvisker “jeg er veldig klar for bryllupssuiten” inn i øret hans. Sender et elektrisk sjokk gjennom hele kroppen hans. Gir ham et håp om at natten sammen blir bra, at de skal få utforske hverandre enda mer. Og forhåpentligvis prate sammen. Isak er nødt til å få svar på det han lurer på, før han våger å falle for Even. Må finne ut hva alt betyr.

“Vi er veldig klare” sier han bestemt til kameramannen. 

De blir filmet på veien tilbake, har nærkontakt konstant. Stopper opp for å kysse ved hvert lyskryss. Bygger opp den voldsomme spenningen og lysten. Det føles så naturlig, som om de ikke spiller. Som om Even oppriktig ønsker noe mer. Isak føler seg stadig tryggere, lar veggene rundt seg falle ned. 

Bestemmer seg for å ta imot det Even er villig til å gi.

-

“Kom her”. Isak drar Even inntil seg i hotellsenga, lar hodet hans hvile på skulderen. Løfter litt på t- skjorta, stryker små sirkler nedover den myke huden på ryggen. Kjenner på de små føflekkene, de myke hårene nederst ved rumpa. 

Han kan ikke huske å ha opplevd slik intimitet før, har aldri vært så nær noen. Hans såkalte kjærlighetsliv har stort sett bestått av raske og følelsesløse one night stands. Med Even føles det annerledes. Klarer ikke motstå den usynlige kraften som drar dem mot hverandre. Behovet begge føler for å være så nære som overhodet mulig, holde rundt hverandre og kose. 

“Jeg føler ikke den der kyssinga foran kamera er så troverdig” sier Even mens han ligger der. Smiler lurt opp til Isak i senga. “Tror vi må øve litt mer”. En deilig, boblende latter fyller rommet, begge ler av det dårlige trikset. Det dårlig skjulte ønsket om å være nære igjen, om å utforske og smake på hverandre. Isak er ikke vanskelig å be, han bøyer hodet fremover og presser leppene mot Even sine igjen. For hundrede gang i dag, men fremdeles føles det som første gang. Berøringen får den lille flammen i brystet til å eksplodere, sender hete sjokkbølger gjennom hver celle i kroppen. Det kribler når de varme tungespissene deres møtes, som om ingen av dem kan få nok.

De tar seg god tid, utforsker hverandres kropper. Kysser hver centimeter. Det de gjorde under vann var ingenting sammenlignet med det de gjør bak låste dører. Dypt inni hverandre, beveger seg i takt. 

Etterpå blir de liggende og småprate til langt på natt. Innser at de har flere likhetstrekk enn Isak trodde, lik musikksmak og fritidsinteresser. I tillegg til mange ulikheter, forskjellig politisk ståsted og ulikt syn på jobb og karriere.  Men han begynner å forstå hvorfor ekspertene spleiset dem, hva som fikk dem til å tro at de kunne utfylle hverandre. Bli lykkelige sammen i et livslangt ekteskap.

Likevel ligger det noe å gnager i bakhodet. Spørsmålene han gjerne vil stille, svarene han ikke vet om han tør høre. Begge unngår det ubehagelige, Even har heller ikke spurt om hvorfor Isak ble så sur i bryllupet. Hullet han har gravd er så stort at han ikke vet hvordan han skal komme seg opp. Vet ikke om Even står klar til å dra ham i sikkerhet. Svelger ned spørsmålene hver gang de nærmer seg tungespissen, bestemmer seg for å vente til i morgen. Vil ikke ødelegge den gode stemningen.

Litt etter klokka tre lukker Even øynene. “Ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil ass” hvisker han, før han sovner. Isak rynker brynene forvirret. Den slitne, tåkelagte hjernen hans klarer ikke forstå hva Even mener, orker ikke reflektere over det. Blir liggende noen minutter og studerer det nydelige ansiktet. Munnen til Even er litt åpen, han puster tungt. Øynene beveger seg bak lokket, som om han drømmer. Isak tenker at han er slående vakker, som alt han noensinne har drømt om. En slik person som han trodde det var umulig å finne. Som han prater lett med, har fantastisk sex med og digger å henge med. En venn og en sexpartner i ett. Han strekker frem hånda, skyver de små hårene hans forsiktig bak øret. Kjenner hvordan den begynnende forelskelsen vokser, hvordan hele kroppen verker etter å ta på ham. Være nær ham hele tiden. 

Med et lite smil om munnen sovner han tungt.

_“Helt ærlig så vet jeg ikke, er litt skuffet”_

_“Vetta faen jeg, er mye verre enn jeg trodde”_

Panikkslagen sperrer Isak opp øynene. Setter seg opp i senga, puster tungt. Bildene fra drømmen har brent seg fast i netthinnen. Om bryllupet, om samtalen han overhørte mellom Even og kompisen. Hvorfor benyttet han ikke muligheten til å prate i går? Før han lot seg rive med, og slapp Even helt nær. Han aner ikke hva Even tenker og føler. Om dette bare er sex, en måte å løse opp den intense spenningen mellom dem. Få Isak ut av systemet, fuck it out. Han hører de vonde ordene igjen og igjen inne i hodet. Ser ned på Even som sover tungt, som han nettopp hadde sitt livs beste kveld med. 

_“Ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil”_

Som en vond åpenbaring slår det ned i ham. Selvfølgelig betyr ikke dette noe mer for ham. Det er bare sex. Han ble jo så skuffet over Isak med én gang de møttes, selvfølgelig ønsker han ikke å fortsette ekteskapet når de kommer hjem. De er for ulike, har for forskjellige syn på livet. Even mener at ekspertene gjorde en alvorlig tabbe.

Det stikker i brystet, den vonde vissheten om at han lot seg rive med. Lot seg selv falle for Even, selv om han var fullstendig klar over hvor idiotisk det var. Han visste jo at det var dødsdømt, men presset den tanken unna i går. Levde i øyeblikket, svevde på en urealistisk rosa sky.

Forsiktig reiser han seg fra senga, passer på å ikke vekke Even. Kaster på seg noen klær og forlater bryllupssuiten. Trenger å få litt avstand, trenger å tenke. Prøve å glemme de kriblende følelsene fra kvelden før. Få beina ned på jorda igjen, være realistisk. 

Slutte å drømme om noe som aldri kommer til å skje. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker dere nå?
> 
> Tusen takk til min kjære beta Kikki1, for supergod hjelp <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg ser på Jodel at historien blir beskrevet som irriterende og "for mye". Vil derfor legge inn en advarsel: Denne ficen er ikke for pingler ;)

“Der er du jo, jeg har lett etter deg” sier Mikael. Det er grytidlig om morgenen, Isak sitter i en sofa nede i resepsjonen. Orket ikke legge seg i senga med Even igjen, kunne ikke risikere å falle hardere. Gjøre den kommende hjertesorgen enda mer brutal.

Jo mer han tenker over alt som har skjedd, jo sikrere blir han på at Even ikke ønsker mer enn sex. Mer enn det rent fysiske. De passer sammen i senga, det er det ingen tvil om. Men er for ulike til å få et ekteskap til å fungere. Ordene til Even i går kveld var ikke til å misforstå, “Ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil”. En enkel setning som inneholder all bekreftelsen han trenger. Et ekteskap handler om mer enn fysisk tiltrekning. Det har han gjentatt til seg selv de siste timene, prøvd å presse følelsene unna.

“Her er jeg” svarer han mutt. Klarer ikke å høres entusiastisk ut, lurer på hvorfor Mikael leter etter ham så tidlig om morgenen.

“Jeg har noe til deg” sier han, og holder frem en mappe med noen dokumenter. “Siden du har vært så samarbeidsvillig, føler jeg at jeg må være ærlig”. Isak ser ned på mappen, lurer på om det er ekspertenes begrunnelse. Med ett blir han fylt av nytt håp. Om at det kan gi ham noen svar, om at det kan vise Even at forholdet er verdt å satse på. At det kanskje kan bli noe ekte mellom dem likevel, at de ikke trenger å gi slipp på hverandre.

“Du hadde rett, ekspertene spleiset deg ikke med Even. Det skjedde en… ehh… glipp” sier Mikael. Han flakker litt med blikket, virker nølende. Isak skvetter litt av ordene, prøver å avgjøre om Mikael kødder. Blir møtt av et seriøst ansiktsuttrykk, innser at han mener det. En vond, hard klump former seg i magen, kvalmen kommer snikende. Selvfølgelig. Det var det han trodde, det han først håpet men etter hvert fryktet. “Hvis du leser dokumentene, ser du at ekspertene egentlig mente at du passer perfekt sammen med en fyr som heter Julian. Dere fikk en score på hele 95 prosent, og de mener at dere har stort potensiale til å vare livet ut” forklarer han.

Det føles som noen har sluppet luften ut av ballongen, alt håp og optimisme forlater kroppen hans. Isak stirrer på ham med munnen litt åpen. Prøver å ta innover seg det han forteller. Julian? Med skjelvende hender åpner han mappen, leser beskrivelsen foran seg. _“En av de beste matchene vi har sett. Ekstremt stort potensiale. Like verdier og komplimenterende personligheter”._ Han svelger hardt. Brannen i magen er så kvelende, at man må kjempe mot trangen til å bøye seg ned. Legge seg rett ned på bakken, og la seg selv smelte bort. Noe er alvorlig galt, dette føles helt feil. Er dette personen han egentlig hører sammen med? Den såkalte mannen i hans liv? Ifølge papirene er Julian jurist, tjener godt, er ordentlig og glad i fotball. Akkurat som Isak.

“Vi har vært i kontakt med Julian, og han har sagt ja til å gifte seg med deg ved første blikk. Produksjonsselskapet betaler for et lite bryllup, se på det som en kompensasjon for det som har skjedd. Even må bare akseptere det”. Isak hører på at Mikael prater, prøver å fordøye ordene. Et nytt bryllup? Det betyr at han må skille seg fra Even, legge dette ekteskapet bak seg for godt. Det stikker ubehagelig i brystet, gjør det vanskelig å puste. Han reiser seg litt opp, legger hodet bakover. Tenker på at han aldri igjen skal få kysse de myke leppene, holde rundt Even og prate som de gjorde kvelden før. Aldri igjen skal få oppleve den deilige og kriblende følelsen. Følelsen av å bli beundret og ivaretatt.

“Hva tenker du? Jeg beklager det som har skjedd altså". Mikael smiler oppmuntrende, venter på en respons. Isak svelger hardt, prøver å summe seg. De siste dagene har virkelig vært en følelsesmessig berg- og dalbane. Hat, lyst, begynnende forelskelse, skuffelse og nå dette. En potensiell ny ektemann. “Vi kan filme at du og Even gjør det slutt, avslutte prosjektet så fort som mulig. Vi har nok materiale til et par episoder nå, også fortsetter vi bare med de andre parene når vi kommer hjem” forklarer han.

Igjen tenker han på marerittet han hadde i natt, de sårende ordene Even sa under bryllupet. Bekreftelsen i går kveld på at han mente ekspertene hadde gjort en feil. At han mest sannsynlig ikke ønsker å være i ekteskapet, at de egentlig ikke passer sammen. Han tenker at Even kommer til å bli lettet når han finner ut sannheten, at ekspertene faktisk ikke hadde troen på dem. At han også sikkert kommer til å bli spleiset med noen andre, en person som han passer sammen med. Tanken på Even sammen med noen andre er så vond og altoppslukende at han må lukke øynene, prøve å presse bort ubehaget. Fjerne sjalusien og følelsen av at noe er alvorlig galt.

Han tenker på hvordan livet hans var før “Gift ved første blikk”. En tom leilighet, utallige middager alene. Håpløse dates uten potensiale, sjekking på byen. Et forferdelig ensomt liv. Han kan ikke gi fra seg muligheten til å gifte seg med en som han faktisk passer sammen med, for å ha et uforpliktende og useriøst seksuelt forhold med Even. Så dum er han ikke. Grunnen til at han meldte seg på dette programmet var jo at han ønsket å finne kjærligheten. Et livslangt, forpliktende forhold. I løpet av noen få sekunder bestemmer han seg, kan ikke la denne muligheten gå fra seg.

“Okei, jeg kan gifte meg med Julian” svarer han bestemt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, hva synes dere om dette da?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 igjen, som alltid er til stor hjelp <3


	19. Chapter 19

Isak står utenfor bryllupssuiten, kjenner en lett skjelving i hendene. Trekker pusten dypt flere ganger, stålsetter seg. Håper at Even enda sover, at han kan gjøre dette uten å vekke ham, uten å måtte forklare. Det er noe med hele situasjonen som gjør ham så trist og mentalt utmattet. Som om alle sansene skriker høylytt, prøver å fortelle at han gjør en tabbe. Den største feilen i sitt liv. Han lukker øynene, prøver å overbevise seg selv om at dette er riktig valg. Om at den ubehagelige magefølelsen bare er lyst og et ønske om å ha sex med Even igjen. Ikke at det betyr noe mer, det har ingenting med dypere følelser å gjøre. Dette er sex. Pure and simple.

Døra knirker litt i det han åpner den, sniker seg forsiktig inn. Tar med seg toalettsakene fra badet, stapper alle tingene sine ned i kofferten. Prøver å være så lydløs som mulig, men hører at Even begynner å bevege seg i senga. Den svake snorkingen hans tar slutt. 

“Hei”, den søvnige stemmen til Even er kjærlig og tilfreds. Uvitende om sjokket han har i vente. Han reiser seg opp fra senga, kommer bort og legger armene rundt livet til Isak. Presser hodet inn i halsgropen hans, planter små kyss mot den sensitive huden. "Mmm”, lager fornøyde koselyder. Isak må bruke all viljestyrken sin for å ikke la seg rive med. For å ikke kose tilbake, dra Even inntil seg og kjenne på den myke huden. Den stramme og deilige kroppen. “Hvorfor ligger du ikke i senga? Hva er det du driver med?”. Stemmen til Even høres plutselig litt forvirret ut, som om han først nå innser hva Isak holder på med. 

“Ehh”. Isak snur seg rundt i grepet hans, stirrer inn i de småtrøtte, vakre øynene. Kjenner at det kniper ubehagelig i brystet, gjør det er vanskelig å puste. Blunker i et hurtig tempo, kan ikke begynne å gråte. Kan ikke vise hvor påvirket han blir av dette. “Jeg må fortelle deg noe”. Han må være sterk, må klare å fortelle nyheten til Even. Må overleve å se reaksjonen hans, at han mest sannsynlig blir veldig lettet. Tar tak i hånda hans, leder ham mot senga. Gir tegn til at de skal sette seg ned. “Jeg… ehh.. snakket nettopp med Mikael" begynner han, mens de setter seg. "Det har visst skjedd en glipp. Ekspertene spleiset oss ikke med hverandre likevel”. Han studerer Even mens han prater, leter etter hvert minste tegn på at han ikke er overrasket. Håper innerst inne at han kanskje visste om det, at det var det han mente med “ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil”. At han mente de tok feil om at de ikke passer sammen. Hvor enn idiotisk og urealistisk det håpet er.

Even sperrer opp øynene, slipper taket rundt hånda hans og setter seg mer rakrygget opp i senga. Stirrer tomt ut i rommet. Virker overrasket og sjokkert, sier ikke et ord. Blir sittende i flere sekunder mens han hvileløst ser rundt i rommet. Flakker nervøst med blikket. “Sa Mikael det?” spør han. Fester blikket sitt på Isak igjen, de klare øynene er fulle av noe som minner om usikkerhet. “Hva tenker du om det?”. Han gir absolutt ingen tegn til at han visste om ekspertenes begrunnelse, virker genuint overrasket over det Isak forteller.

Skuffelsen legger seg som en vond klump i magen, det siste ørlille håpet om at Even kanskje visste det svinner hen. Etterlater Isak med en nummen tomhet. 

“Vi har blitt enige om å reise hjem i dag, og filme at vi skiller oss. Jeg skal få møte en som heter Julian, som ekspertene mener at jeg passer perfekt sammen med”. Isak klarer ikke å se Even inn i øynene mens han prater, fokuserer på sine egne hender. Redd for reaksjonen, håper ikke den er for positiv. For entusiastisk og oppmuntrende, som om tiden de tilbrakte sammen ikke betyr noe. Som om Isak er helt betydningsløs, noe som kan brukes og kastes.

Flere sekunder tikker forbi uten at Even så mye som beveger seg ved siden av ham. Ikke et ord fyller den høylytte stillheten mellom dem. Til slutt tar Isak motet til seg, løfter hodet. Ser inn i øynene til Even. Blikket er så sårbart og nesten irritert, at Isak skvetter litt. Prøver å formulere noen spørsmål i hodet, men alt føles feil. Som om han graver i noe han ikke har noe med. 

Til slutt er det Even som bryter tausheten. “Er virkelig de såkalte “ekspertenes” mening så viktig for deg?”. Sier ordet “ekspertene” i hermetegn, som om han ikke ser på dem som eksperter i det hele tatt. Stemmen hans er lav og usikker, leter etter svar. “Jeg har vært en skuffelse for deg helt siden dette prosjektet begynte, har jeg ikke?” sier Even. Stemmen brekker litt, til tross for den korte setningen. Han reiser seg fra senga, vender ryggen mot Isak, stapper klærne sine ned i kofferten.

Isak stirrer sjokkert på ham, klarer ikke helt å forstå hva han mener. “Hæ?” er det eneste han klarer å presse ut. “Jeg ble ikke skuffet over deg, du ble skuffet over meg. Jeg hørte hva du sa i bryllupet, ikke spill dum”. Nå begynner han å bli irritert, at Even skal legge skylden over på ham er bare slemt og unødvendig. Som om han ikke kan ta ansvar for sin egen oppførsel. 

“Hva er det du snakker om?”. Even snur seg rundt, ser forvirret på ham. Isak kjøper det ikke, himler irritert med øynene.

“For det første ville du ikke kysse meg i bryllupet, hva var greia med det? For det andre hørte jeg hva du sa til kompisen din, Even. Og jeg hørte hva du sa til meg i går kveld”. De brutalt ærlige ordene gjør at han må lene seg litt fremover. Trekke pusten dypt før han fortsetter. “Når vi kommer hjem skal jeg gifte meg med Julian, og da trenger vi aldri prate med hverandre igjen”. Ordene er harde og brutale, det stikker skikkelig i brystet. En blanding av irritasjon og uendelig tristhet. 

“Isak… Jeg aner ikke hva du snakker om”. Blikket til Even er forvirret, nesten bedende. “Men hvis du heller vil være gift med denne Julian-fyren, så skal ikke jeg stoppe deg” sier han. 

Med raske hender lukker han igjen kofferten, løfter den opp og forlater bryllupssuiten uten å se seg tilbake. På samme måte som første gang de delte en suite på bryllupsnatten. Denne gangen virker han klar for å reise hjem til Norge, og legge både Barcelona og ekteskapet med Isak bak seg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere holder ut?
> 
> Tusen takk til flinke Kikki1, for kjempegod hjelp <3


	20. Chapter 20

Isak står foran speilet, prøver dressen. Er helt likt kledd som i bryllupet, som da han forventningsfullt og optimistisk giftet seg med Even. Denne gangen føles alt annerledes, selv om situasjonen er ganske lik. Han skal ikke formelt gifte seg i dag, fordi han kun er separert fra Even. Men de skal ha en liten seremoni, han skal møte Julian for første gang foran presten. Et plaster på såret for tabben produksjonsselskapet gjorde. Tabben som førte til hans livs største kjærlighetssorg.

Den siste uken har vært tom og tung. Han har tenkt på alt som har skjedd, lurt på hvordan i all verden de klarte å gjøre en slik feil. Prøvd å tenke ut rasjonelle og fornuftige løsninger, uten hell.

I starten av dette prosjektet var han så håpefull, så bestemt på å få dette til å fungere. Nå føles det som om all gleden er tappet ut av ham. Livsgnisten har sluknet, hvor dramatisk det enn høres ut. Even ligger i bakhodet hans konstant, som en påminnelse om det han aldri kan få. De fantastiske timene de delte i Barcelona, den vanvittig gode følelsen han fikk i kroppen da de var sammen. For første gang i sitt liv opplevde han ekte intimitet, følelsen av å bli beundret og likt. Lot seg lure og rive med i øyeblikket, som den idioten han er.

De har ikke snakket ordentlig sammen siden bryllupssuiten i Barcelona for én uke siden. De har enda ikke filmet bruddet, fordi Even ba om litt tid. Men det går ikke et eneste minutt uten at han lurer på hvordan Even har det, hva han gjør på og hvem han er med. Tenker på ham konstant, prøver å skyve tankene unna. Vil ikke tenke på at Even også blir spleiset med noen andre, noen som kan gjøre ham lykkelig. En som er god nok for ham.

“Er du klar?”. Mikael kommer inn i rommet, klar for å følge ham til rommet hvor presten og Julian venter. Hele opplegget er egentlig ganske tåpelig, hvorfor kan de ikke bare møtes over en kaffe? Julian har visst bedt om å få det på denne måten, men det føles feil. Ingenting med denne situasjonen føles riktig i det hele tatt, som om universet spillet ham et stort puss. Drar ham i helt feil retning. 

Han trenger å få noen svar, trenger å få en forklaring på hvorfor alt har blitt så vanskelig.

“Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?”. Isak ser bort på Mikael, prøver å formulere spørsmålet i hodet. Ønsker å få frem hva han tenker og føler. “Hva var det som skjedde? Hvorfor spleiset dere meg med feil person? Det virker helt merkelig at det er mulig” sier han. Ser spørrende på Mikael, håper på en forklaring. 

“Ehh”. Mikael virker med ett veldig usikker. Stirrer tankefullt ut av vinduet, som om han vurderer hva han skal si. Etter flere sekunder trekker han pusten, og svarer med lav stemme. “Jeg tror det er best om du spør Even”.

“Even?”. Isak rynker øyenbrynene, skjønner ikke hva han babler om. Even vet vel ingenting om dette? Eller? Jo mer han tenker på det, jo mer vokser et frø av håp nederst i magen. Som om det har blitt kastet en stige ned i det dype hullet han sitter i. En livbøye. Visste Even om det likevel? Visste han at ekspertene egentlig mente at de ikke passer sammen?

“Ja, spør Even. Jeg kan ikke si noe mer. Er du klar for å møte Julian?”. Mikael virker utålmodig, klar for å få denne teite seremonien overstått. La Isak og Julian fortsette livet sammen, slik at de ikke lenger er produksjonsselskapets ansvar. 

Nei, Isak er ikke klar for å møte Julian. Han har aldri vært mindre klar for noe i hele sitt liv. 

“Mikael… Jeg trenger at du svarer helt ærlig på et spørsmål nå, OK? Visste Even at ekspertene ikke matchet oss med hverandre?”. Han stirrer intenst på Mikael, prøver å tolke kroppsspråket hans. Vil ikke gå glipp av noe som kan gi ham svaret på det han lurer på.

“Isak..” begynner Mikael, men blir avbrutt. 

“Nei! Svar meg ærlig”. Stemmen til Isak er bestemt, målbevisst. Det føles som verdens viktigste spørsmål, verdens viktigste svar. Han trenger å vite det før han bestemmer seg, før han gjør neste trekk.

“Ja, han har visst om det hele tiden. Sorry” svarer Mikael.

Isak synker ned på gulvet, legger hodet mellom beina. Puster tungt. Kjenner hvordan hele kroppen fylles med glede og håp, lar flyvende latter fylle rommet. Kan ikke huske å ha vært så lettet i hele sitt liv. Den vonde anspentheten forlater kroppen, det kvalmende ubehaget forsvinner. Even visste at ekspertene ikke hadde troen på dem. Han visste det hele tiden. 

_“Ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil”_

Ordene til Even får plutselig en helt annen betydning, alt blir snudd opp ned. En positiv optimisme, at han driter i “ekspertene”. Hvem faen er de ekspertene uansett? Hva vet de om kjærlighet? 

Plutselig får Isak det travelt, pakker sammen tingene sine og går mot døra. “Vet du hvor Even er? Jeg må prate med han. NÅ” sier han med bestemt og bedende stemme. Håper at Mikael har svaret på det han lurer på. At han kan være litt samarbeidsvillig. 

“Jeg vet ikke, han er forbanna på meg for at jeg fortalte deg om Julian. Har ikke snakket med han siden Barcelona”. Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg gjorde bare det som føltes mest riktig, det…”.

Isak hører ikke resten av setningen, er allerede på vei ut døra. Bryr seg ikke om at han forlater Julian bokstavelig talt ved alteret. Småløper ut av bygningen, nedover mot trikken. Det eneste som står i hodet hans er at han må finne Even, må rette opp i misforståelsen. 

Håper bare at det ikke er for sent, at Even ikke allerede har blitt spleiset med noen andre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss en forløsning. Er dere klare?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, som alltid er like super. Alle skulle hatt en Kikki1 i livet sitt <3
> 
> Og gratulerer med kvinnedagen alle sammen!!


	21. Chapter 21

Pulsen dunker i ørene, panisk løper han gjennom Oslos gater. Slenger seg på den første banen, må komme seg til Etterstad så fort som mulig. Er nødt til å finne Even, forklare alt. Våge å være sårbar, åpne seg opp om de altoppslukende følelsene. Følelsene som var til stede fra første gang de så hverandre. I vielsen, før alt gikk til helvete. Før Isak ødela alt. 

Han drar mobilen opp fra lomma, søker gjennom Gulesider og 1881 for å finne adressen hans. Innser at han ikke vet hvor sin egen ektemann bor, kun at det er ett eller annet sted på Etterstad. Oppdager fort at Even så og si er ikke-eksisterende på nett. Ingen kontoer på sosiale medier, ingen adresse eller telefonnummer. Tenk at han ikke har telefonnummeret hans engang, det føles helt idiotisk. Hvorfor eksisterer ikke Even i den virtuelle verden i det hele tatt? Det er så mye han ikke vet, som han gjerne vil ha svar på.

Med hjertet i halsen hopper han av banen ved Helsfyr, ser seg febrilsk rundt. Lurer på hvilken vei han skal løpe, hvor han skal lete. Tenk hvis det allerede er for sent. Tenk hvis Even allerede har blitt spleiset med noen andre, tenk hvis følelsen ikke lenger er gjensidig. Tenk hvis, tenk hvis, tenk hvis.

_Ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil._

Han gjentar ordene til Even i hodet sitt som et mantra mens han løper, en påminnelse om at Even følte noe. Et gyllent håp som driver han fremover, gir han et ekstra gir. En visshet om at han ikke er helt gal og virkelighetsfjern som tør å håpe. Som velger å satse, og forlater Julian ved alteret. 

Håpet er at Even ønsker å bli funnet, at han hater tanken på at Isak skulle møte Julian, like mye som Isak hater tanken på at Even kanskje er med noen andre. Et intenst og altoppslukende hat, som gjør ham kvalm.

Han løper til høyre, forbi innvandrerbutikken, under veien og nedover Etterstadsletta. Prøver å huske om Even sa noe om hjemmet sitt, noe om omgivelsene rundt. Kommer ikke på noe, aner ikke hvor han skal lete. Begynner å bli andpusten, banner over at han ikke er i bedre form. Går opp og ned med lange skritt, spør noen forbipasserende om de kjenner Even Bech Næsheim. Alle rister på hodet.

Etter å ha løpt rundt som en tulling i over en time, bestemmer han seg for å bite i det sure eplet. Ringe Mikael, og spørre etter adressen. Våge å møte sinnet hans, fullstendig klar over at han burde taklet situasjonen bedre. Det begynner å bli mørkt, han kan ikke løpe rundt her på måfå lenger. Kommer ikke noe nærmere målet, blir bare mer og mer frustrert. Drar mobilen opp fra jakkelommen, og finner frem nummeret. 

“Halla, hvor faen ble det av deg? Julian venter”. Stemmen til Mikael er hard og irritert, lei av alt tullet Isak har stelt i stand siden innspillingen startet.

“Hva er adressen til Even?” peser han ut. Prøver å få kontroll over pusten og det bankende hjertet. Orker ikke diskutere Julian akkurat nå, det er det siste han tenker på. Kunne ikke brydd seg mindre.

“Isak, Julian venter”. Mikael prøver seg igjen, ignorerer spørsmålet. 

“Er du og Even kompiser? Ønsker du det beste for han? I så fall gir du meg den adressen NÅ”. Isak puster ut setningen, har tenkt mye på det den siste timen. Prøvd å få alle trådene til å passe sammen. Gjøre situasjonen logisk i hodet sitt. Det er noe med dynamikken mellom Even og Mikael som hele tiden har virket så avslappet og fortrolig, noe han ikke har klart å sette fingeren på før nå.

“Ehh ja” svarer Mikael, som om han overgir seg. Endelig høres det ut som han forstår at Isak mener alvor. Det knitrer i papirer, Isak hører stemmer i bakgrunnen før Mikael trekker pusten og snakker igjen. “Etterstadsletta 25 A” sier han.

“Takk ass”. Isak har allerede begynt å løpe, legger på uten å si noe mer. Har ingen tid å miste. Trenger å snakke ut, det har vært for mye tull. For mye usikkerhet og sårede følelser. Orker ikke vente et eneste sekund, vil se Even med én gang. 

Han finner raskt frem til nummer 25, løper bort til dør nummer A. Skanner navnene på ringeklokka. Helt nederst står det med liten skrift “Even Bech Næsheim”. Isak lukker øynene, lar følelsene strømme gjennom ham. En nesten euforisk følelse etter å ha lett så lenge. Søkt, håpet og ønsket. Med skjelvende hender ringer han på, hører den lave ringelyden. Holder pusten mens han venter, teller inni seg. Ringelyden varer i flere sekunder før den forsvinner. Det blir helt stille, ingen mørk stemme som sier halla. Ingen Even som løper ned trappene. Kun stillhet. Han prøver igjen, løfter hånda og ringer på. Trenger å være sikker, kanskje han ikke hørte ringeklokka, kanskje han var i dusjen. Igjen går den rett til stillhet etter noen sekunder. Det er ingen hjemme.

Even er ikke her. 

Utmattet synker han med på bakken, legger hodet i hendene. Lurer på hvor Even er så sent, hvorfor han ikke er hjemme. Om han har funnet seg noen andre. Tusen tanker og scenarioer fyker rundt i hodet, den ene verre enn den andre. Even i noen andres armer, i noen andres seng. Han kniper øynene igjen, prøver å skyve tankene fort. Det er rett og slett for ubehagelig, for smertefullt. Realiteten er at Even ikke er hjemme, og det begynner å bli sent. Gatene er mørke og kalde, han kan ikke bli sittende her som en gal stalker.

Motvillig reiser han seg opp, kaster et siste blikk på døra før han begynner å rusle hjemover. Totalt utslitt, utmattet og uten noe særlig håp om den lykkelige slutten som han ønsker seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resten av kapitlene blir publisert i løpet av dagen ;) Klare?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1, for super hjelp som alltid <3


	22. Chapter 22

Isak synker ned i den myke senga, strekker ut de lange beina. Kjenner hvor anspent og stram kroppen føles, hvor utslitt musklene i leggene er etter å ha løpt så lenge. Han prøver å slappe av, lukker øynene. Lar kroppen få en etterlengtet pause. I hodet kverner tankene konstant rundt Even. Hvor han er, hva han gjør, hva han føler og tenker. Det føles virkelig som tidenes antiklimaks å ende opp i senga alene. Han hadde så stor tro, da Mikael endelig fortalte sannheten. Det vekket til live et håp, som blomstet og vokste seg større og større mens han løp rundt som en tulling. Tenkte at Even kanskje så på det som romantisk, at han gjorde en innsats. Nå lurer han på om de noen gang kommer til å få pratet ut, om alt håpet virkelig er ute. 

Litt etter litt siger han inn i en urolig søvn, drømmer om hamsterhjul og maratonløpere. At han løper og løper, men aldri når målet.

_*Dunk, dunk, dunk*._

En svak dunkelyd fra vinduet i stua drar ham ut av drømmen. Tvinger han tilbake til virkeligheten. Forvirret setter han seg litt opp i senga, prøver å avgjøre hvor lyden kommer fra.

_*Dunk, dunk, dunk*._

Det kommer definitivt fra vinduet. Høres nesten ut som noen kaster stein på det. Isak reiser seg fra senga, drar føttene etter seg mens han går med tunge skritt ut i stua. Mot det lille vinduet ved siden av balkongen. Ser ned, prøver å fokusere i mørket.

_*Dunk, dunk, dunk*._

Mens han står der ser han bittesmå steiner som treffer vinduet, nesten som hagl. Hva er det som skjer? Forsiktig åpner han vinduet, myser nedover mot gaten. Ser en mørk skikkelse på fortauet rett nedenfor leiligheten. 

“UNNSKYLD” er det en stemme som roper. Så høyt at han sikkert vekker hele nabolaget. Stemmen er mørk, høres bedende ut. “UNNSKYLD for at jeg ikke fortalte sannheten”. 

Plutselig er det som om hjernen våkner, kobler sammen hendelsene. Skrur på lysbryteren, endelig oppfatter hva som skjer. Med dunkende hjerte og raske bein løper Isak ned trappene. River opp ytterdøra, ser inn i de vakreste, blå øynene i verden. Øynene er blodsprente, håret står til alle kanter, han ser helt kaotisk ut. Men fremdeles ubeskrivelig nydelig.

Han kaster seg i armene hans. Blir dratt inn i en fast klem, kjenner hvor riktig og trygt det føles. Hvordan de gode følelsene sprer seg fra hjertet, at hele kroppen dekkes med gåsehud. Den gode sorten som kommer fordi noe nesten er for godt til å være sant.

“Du er her”. Han puster ordene inn i øret til Even, trenger en bekreftelse på at det stemmer. På at han er her for den grunnen han håper og tror. At alt han føler er gjensidig, at Even står klar til å ta imot ham. At han er trygg.

“Mikael ringte meg, fikk meg til å forstå at du har misforstått. Fy faen, jeg er så lei for det”. Stemmen til Even forsvinner litt inn i stoffet til skjerfet. Er ikke så lett å høre fordi de står så tett omslynget, men Isak hører det likevel. Lar ordene sige inn, prøver å tolke hva de betyr. “Drit i ekspertene, de vet ikke hva de snakker om” sier Even, gjør grepet rundt ham enda fastere. Som om han er redd for å gi slipp.

Isak trekker seg litt tilbake, presser leppene sine hardt mot Even sine myke, varme lepper. Kjenner hvor ivrig han svarer, hvordan han åpner munnen og inviterer ham inn. Lar hendene gli nedover ryggen mot rumpa, drar underlivet mot seg. Det er ikke nok, han trenger mer. Orker ikke at flere lag med klær skal skille dem. Har et overveldende behov for å være helt nær. 

De kysser og snubler om hverandre opp trappene, begynner å kle av hverandre allerede i gangen. Ett og ett klesplagg forsvinner ned på gulvet, avdekker mer og mer naken hud. Isak kjenner hvor varm Even føles, hvor deilig det er å kjenne den nakne huden hans presset mot sin egen. Akkurat det han har drømt om og lengtet etter siden de dro fra Barcelona. Får ikke nok, vil bare ha mer. Drar Even med seg mot soverommet, skyver han forsiktig ned i senga. Begynner å kneppe opp buksa hans mens han ligger der. Even har munnen litt åpen, øynene er mørke, tydelig at han er tent. Verdens deiligste ansiktsuttrykk. 

Isak setter seg skrevs over ham, presser det harde underlivet sitt nedover. Nyter de fornøyde lydene som slipper ut av munnen til Even. Lyder som forteller at han ønsker dette minst like mye. At begge lengter etter hverandre.

Nok en gang tar de seg god tid, utforsker hverandre. Som om begge vil gjøre opp for tiden de har mistet, tiden de brukte på å være fra hverandre. Kommer dypt inni hverandre, kysser hverandre konstant. Klarer ikke slutte, får ikke nok. Isak vil bare ha mer, vise hva han føler. Hvor voldsom forelskelsen og kjærligheten er, hvor stort ønske han har om å fikse alt. Satse absolutt alt på dette ekteskapet, gjøre seg så sårbar som mulig. I Evens armer føler han seg trygg og ivaretatt, hele verden faller på plass.

Etterpå ligger de tett inntil hverandre igjen, nyter følelsen av naken hud. Deler late kyss, koser seg med nærheten. Det kribler i magen når de varme fingrene til Even stryker over huden, sender gode følelser gjennom hele kroppen. En boble hvor kun de to eksisterer, det eneste stedet han føler seg helt og fullstendig hjemme.

“Du hørte at jeg snakket med Elias om at jeg var skuffet i bryllupet?” spør Even, bryter den idylliske stillheten. Sender Isak rett tilbake til det vonde øyeblikket, det som endret alt. Som ødela lykken. 

“Mm”. Igjen stikker det litt i brystet. Det er fremdeles vondt å tenke på at han ble så skuffet over Isak i bryllupet. At det var kjærlighet ved første blikk fra Isaks side, men at Even opplevde alt så radikalt annerledes. 

“Jeg snakket ikke om deg, Isak. Jeg snakket om pappa. At han ikke ville komme i bryllupet, trodde ikke på konseptet. Det var vondt å ikke ha ham der mens jeg giftet meg med drømmemannen”. 

Isak lukker øynene, tenker på det han forteller. Prøver å koble den nye informasjonen med det han hørte i bryllupet. Vil gjerne forstå, men synes fremdeles at det er mye som skurrer. “Men hvorfor ville du ikke kysse meg da?”. Han tenker på da Even snudde seg unna, lot kysset lande på kinnet i stedet for på munnen. Kjenner hvordan den vonde ydmykelsen kommer tilbake. 

“Isak… Jeg ville fortelle deg sannheten først, ville fortelle at ekspertene ikke spleiset oss. Planen var aldri å lure deg, men så ble du plutselig så avvisende. Jeg var overbevist om at du var skuffet over meg, at du ikke likte meg”. Even svelger hardt og trekker pusten dypt før han fortsetter. “Jeg bestemte meg for å sjarmere deg før jeg fortalte sannheten. Prøve å overbevise om at jeg er verdt å satse på. Jeg er så lei meg for alt rotet, at du følte deg avvist”. Even smyger seg enda litt nærmere i senga, legger hodet sitt inn i halsgropen til Isak, planter små kyss på den sensitive huden.

Isak trekker seg litt unna, kan ikke la seg distrahere av hvor deilig Even er der han ligger. Må prøve å forstå alt for å komme seg videre. “Men det er fremdeles én ting jeg ikke skjønner. Hvorfor giftet du deg med meg, hvis du visste at ekspertene ikke hadde troen på oss? Hva skjedde?”

Han løfter seg litt opp med albuen, stirrer inn i de blå øynene. Venter på en forklaring, noe som kommer til å gi alt mer mening. 

“Ehh, nå kommer jeg til å høres ut som en skikkelig creep”. Even flakker litt med blikket, virker mer usikker enn noen gang. “Jeg jobber i produksjonsselskapet, og ble aldri testet av ekspertene. Meldte meg ikke på programmet. Jeg så opptaksvideoen din, og bare visste at jeg måtte ha deg. Klarte ikke sove om natten, orket ikke tanken på at du skulle gifte deg med noen andre”. Han rister litt på hodet av seg selv før han fortsetter. “Klarer ikke forklare hvorfor, men ble fysisk kvalm av tanken. Det var rett og slett kjærlighet ved første øyekast”. Han smiler litt, før han blir alvorlig igjen. “Mikael er bestekompisen min, og trakk i noen tråder. Fy faen, nå hører jeg hvor fælt det høres ut. Sorry, jeg ville ikke lure deg”. Igjen flakker Even nervøst med blikket, tydelig redd for å skremme ham bort. 

Isak sperrer opp øynene, prøver å ta innover seg den nye informasjonen. Kjenner hvordan gleden vokser i magen, hvordan et ukontrollerbart smil sprer seg i ansiktet. Det føles som om innsiden hans smelter, den sterke kjærlighetserklæringen har startet en altoppslukende brann som sender varme bølger gjennom hele ham. Even ble så betatt etter å kun ha sett en video, at han gjorde alt han kunne for å gifte seg med Isak. Det kan umulig bli mer romantisk.

Snille, pene, perfekte Even. Som Isak ikke passer sammen med i det hele tatt, men som han samtidig passer helt perfekt med. En salig blanding, utfyller hverandre på alle de viktige områdene. De deler den intense tiltrekningen og forelskelsen, ønsket om å gjøre hva som helst for å få dette til å fungere. Det er jo tross alt det viktigste.

Han lener seg fremover, presser leppene mot Even sine. Hører at han lager en overrasket og lettet lyd, som om han har holdt pusten og ventet på en reaksjon. Tar armene rundt han, og drar ham inntil seg. Kan ikke komme nær nok, trenger å kjenne den nakne huden mot sin egen igjen. Vil vise med hele seg hvor mye dette betyr, hvor romantisk han synes at det er. 

Isak tenker at hvis det er én ting han er helt sikker på, så er det at vitenskap og fornuft ikke kan bestemme kjærligheten. Even har helt rett, ekspertene kunne ikke tatt mer feil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva synes dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til Kikki1 for kjempegode innspill <3 Jeg er heldig som har en så flink betaleser.
> 
> Har også lyst til å sende en takk til snille Liljesmoothie, som alltid forsvarer meg mot de store, slemme trollene ;) <3


	23. 1 år senere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er en slags epilog, for å vise litt hvordan det går med dem videre :)

 

Nyhetsartikkel i VG:

  

> **“Gift ved første blikk”-paret gifter seg på nytt**
> 
> Skal feire kjærligheten uten TV-kamera til stede.
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/39482288955/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Hele Norge fulgte spent med da Isak Valtersen og Even Bech Næsheim giftet seg ved første blikk i fjor vår. 
> 
> De fleste fikk sjokk da ekteskapet begynte å slå sprekker allerede under bryllupsmiddagen, og da paret tok ut separasjon allerede rett etter bryllupsreisen. 
> 
> Nå kan VG avsløre at paret fant sammen igjen etter kort tid, og nå planlegger nytt bryllup.
> 
> \- Denne gangen vet jeg med sikkerhet at jeg gifter meg med mannen i mitt liv. Derfor er jeg ikke nervøs, bare veldig spent. Det føles helt fantastisk, forteller Valtersen til VG.
> 
> Paret, som er det første homofile paret som er med i TV-serien, gir uttrykk for at kjærligheten mellom dem er sterk.
> 
> \- Vi har levd sammen som ektemenn i over et år nå, så dette er bare en formalitet. Vi gleder oss til å feire kjærligheten enda en gang, sammen med alle vi er glade i. Denne gangen uten TV-kamera til stede, sier Bech Næsheim.
> 
> VG ønsker dem lykke til med kjærligheten.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg håper dere har kost dere med denne historien, selv om det har vært en del angst underveis.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de fine kommentarene, det har lyst opp en ellers litt tung dag <3
> 
> Som alltid en stor takk til Kikki1, som har betalest hele ficen :)


End file.
